Pirates
by TheAwesomeMariaBeilschmidt
Summary: The BTT raids an Italian port, gets raided by a Brit, and then captures the Brit? Moving on to the Asian coast they run into china and his ally Russia, and form an alliance, raiding the Korean coast. moving over to the Baltics next, they swing back again!
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually a rp between hyrulehalfbreed and me, so go check her out too! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Warnings: yaoi, kidnapping, pirates, human names  
><strong>

**Pairings: Spamano, PruCan, FrUk, AmeriPan, GerIta, Korea x China, Russia x Latvia, PolLiet, AustriaHungary  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Antonio made a small humming sound as his ship sailed abreast with two others. His allies, his partners, his friends, these three captains and ships were known from far and wide... the best part was, (even though they were hunted like dogs by the navies of all countries) was that they were also feared and free to do as they please. Yes, a pirates' life was great, no rules, plenty of booze, and plenty of action. Just perfect, leaving his first mate at the wheel he grabbed a nearby rope and swung onto the desk of the middle ship of the trio, Gilbert Beilschmidt's. Francis Bonnefoy swinging on the same ship from his own, landing with his usual grace.<p>

Feliciano sighed dreamily as he leaned on his boom in the courtyard of his home, blissfully unaware of his brother and grandfather yelling at him to continue with his chores. The sun was starting to set and if it got dark enough that they couldn't see that meant they wouldn't have to finish the labor until tomorrow.

Gilbert laughs cheerfully in expectation of what was to come as he walks up to his friends. "You guys ready?" he asks, an almost evil looking smile on his face.  
>Ludwig, seeing the trio and his brothers smile, quickly walks up. "What are you planning now bruder?" he asks in a stern tone.<p>

Romano storms up to Feliciano, a tomato in his hand. "Why aren't you helping?" he demands. "Don't leave all the work to me!" his voice takes on a whiny tone.

Gilbert just ignores Ludwig, acting as though he wasn't even there.  
>Francis laughed softly as he reached forward and ruffled the usually slicked back blond hair of the young German, "Now, now, I would have thought you would know what we do best after so many years. Peu une, we are going raiding. A famous port at that, sound be fun, oui?" The Frenchman's blue eyes were alight with mischievous intentions for what he wanted to do in that unsuspecting port.<p>

Feliciano pouted as he was woken up from his day dreams, whining out as he looked at the darker haired Italian, "Fratellllloooo, can't even finish this tomorrow?~ Ve, its not like we have anything else to do other than make a few deliveries." Yes the small Italian family owned a small bakery/restaurant and the success of which allowed them to live rather comfortably inside the bustling port.

Gilbert, excited as always for the raid, laughs his signature "kesese!"  
>Ludwig narrows his eyes in suspicion. "By a 'famous port', where exactly do you mean?" he asks carefully.<p>

Romano squeezes the tomato in his hand, trying not to completely crush it. "How about you try telling that to Grandpa then?" he all but yells in the younger boys face, "cause I'm sure as hell not!"

England laughs quietly to himself as he spots the trio of boats, all flying a different flag through his scope. After a few seconds of careful pondering, he decides it best to follow the infamous trio to see what exactly they were up to.

Antonio chuckled as he explained while looking towards the distant lights of the port, his tone dropping to a slightly sinister note. "You see this port is HEAVILY guarded by the British navy, meaning that it is almost never attacked by pirates. Allowing wealth and other such wonderful treasures to be just gather together and be rip for the taking... Because of this lack of threat for so long... another maravillosa thing has occurred. The navy have become foolish enough to go on regular practice runs around the nearby waters for training. Meaning we can predict when the city is unprotected to the exact hour, mi amigo." The fiendish glimmer in those happy green orbs was a rather unnerving thing to many but it only made Francis laugh in pleasure, "Hon, hon hon!"

"Ve, grandpa Rome loves me!~" Feliciano said with a giggle as he called their guardian by his nickname, yes the youngest brother usually got what he wanted wtih some whining.

Mattie sighed softly as he walked up to the helm, looking at his older brother in confusion, "We changed course... is there something wrong?" The faint speaking Canadian looked at the British pirate captain in confusion.

Ludwig was obviously not convinced. "And what happens if they do some sort of abnormality and come back while we're still there?"  
>"Psssssh, as if that would happen." Gilbert laughed. "I guess you haven't noticed, but we've been watching their patterns for awhile now." he says, holding his hand out for his beloved pet bird, Gilbird, to land on.<p>

That only makes Romano more irritated because he knows it's true. Suddenly the tomato bursts and the juice of it covers his hand in red.

England shakes his head no. "I don't think so. That infamous trio has showed up, but they'll be no match for us."

Francis chuckled softly as he spoke, "Mon ami, you worry too much, it will ruin that pretty face of yours! They give us trouble and we will unleash more hell than they can handle." With that said the long haired blond grabbed a hold of the rope and swung back to his own ship, the "Belle Mort", meaning Beautiful Death.  
>Antonio nodded his head in agreement as he moved back to his own ship, the Toro Del Mar, "Bull of the Sea". "To each man his own treasures and life!"<p>

Feliciano frowned as he looked at the crushed fruit, "Fratello, that tomato was perfectly good! Why did you ruin it!" The Italian was pouting as the sun finally slid from sight and darkness of the night surrounded the port as people tried to continue with their lives.

Mattie blinked as he tried to look out to where his captain was gesturing, "The trio? Who are you talking about?" He was rather curious as just recently had Arthur allowed him to join him on the ship instead of living in the safety of a community for the families of pirates.

Ludwig sighs. "Is it okay if I guard the ship for this one?" he inquires.  
>Gilbert just laughs, and nods. "Sure sure, if you want." Gilbird chips in a manner that makes it seem like he was laughing at the younger German also. "Not like Old Fritz needs guarding anyways. This ship is way too awesome to get took!" he declares.<p>

"I didn't mean to!" Romano yells, visibly maddened.

"It's a group of three ships that work together. The Belle Mort, the Toro Del Mar, and the Old Fritz. they each have a different flag, and come from different countries, but the captains are all best friends apparently. They've developed a bit of a reputation, and people usually refer to them as the 'Bad Touch Trio' because of some rumors of what they do to the people they capture. I'm sure the Golden Hind will hold her own against them just fine though. She's designed to fight pirates after all. I'm just they just weren't planning on it getting took by a pirate." Arther says with a wink before turning back to the direction of the ships. "It looks like they're heading to a port that no one has attacked for a couple of years since it's so heavily guarded." he mutters, more to himself.

Antonio chuckled as he gave the signal to his men and friends to blow out all torches and lights in the ship, going completely dark and silent as the trio of large ships moved into the port. Ready for all hell to break loose once Francis made his move.  
>Francis smirked softly as he cocked his gun, steadying his aim before a loud gun shot rung throughout the port and then the sound of the navy guard's body hitting the wooden dock with a thump. "All clear!~ Stupid Italian navy is nowhere to be seen either."<p>

Feliciano flinched away from his brother, speaking with a sad tone, "I-I'm sorry?" His head snapped up though when he heard the screams of people from further in town, "Ve?"

Matthew blinked as he looked at the suddenly dark shapes in the waters ahead of them, "A-Are you friends with the-them?" He was trying not to shiver at the remark about the trio's suspected 'habits', really he knew this life was not for him. He didn't like to fight, blood, or the greed that went along with pirates... but if that was what his family decided to do he knew he would remain by them.

Gilbert gleefully laughs at the sound of chaos that the single shot had created. "Lead the way then friend!" he calls.  
>Ludwig closes his mind against the sound of the screams. He didn't like them like his brother, but if they were necessary then they were necessary.<p>

"What was that?" Romano says, his anger replaced by terror as he tries to hide behind Feliciano.

Arther looks at Matthew in disbelief. "Of course not! As far as those three are concerned other pirates may as well be just normal people. They're only friends with themselves, and rumor has it a few high ranking ladies too." he says, the scorn obvious in his voice. "My guess is that they're now attacking. The best plan is to wait a few minuets, and then try to raid their ships while they're off at the port. I'm sure a trio as well known as them has quite a few goodies on there, and also would be confident enough to only leave a few men keeping watch on the ships."

"Avant!(forward)" Francis shouted as he rushed off his ship with a good few members of his crew, Antonio following closely behind as swords and guns were pulled from their holders. Blue and green eyes gleaming with the light of the scattered torches and ears filled with frightened screams of their prey.

Feliciano was shivering hard as he spoke, "Ma-Maybe we should go b-back inside now?" He was coward, and he felt no shame about it was he looked frantically around for the cause of all this chaos... chaos that was heading their way!

Mattie winced at this statement, he did not want to go on any unfamiliar ship but nodded his head anyway. Going down the stairs and into the cabins to look for his older brother, "A-Alfred? W-We are about to r-raid some ships."  
>"Hell yeah, I'm totally ready for this!" the glasses wearing boy shouted as he ran out onto the deck, almost knocking over his younger brother. Looking up at Arthur up at the helm he called out, being obnoxiously loud as ever, "What's the plan?"<p>

Gilbert followed closely behind his too friends, his red eyes gleaming in the light of the fire. "It looks like there's something good up there" he yells over the roar to his friends, pointing up on top of a hill.

Romano, sure that he just saw a glint of red and sure that it had to be a demon, nods his head quickly, turning around and running into the house, yelling for their Grandpa all the while.

"Pretty much just get on, kill any guards, find where they store their goodies, and get off before they get back. Let's go." Arthur says, swinging a rope with a grappling hook onto the middle of the three. "Alfred, you take the one on the right, and Matthew, you take the one on the left." he orders, pulling it tight and swinging onto the Old Fritz with some of his crew members.  
>Ludwig sighs as he turns away from the chaos his brother had just ran into. When he looks up, he sees a group of pirates swinging onto the ships that weren't their friends. Yelling for the crew that stayed to guard the ships, he draws his weapons to face them.<p>

Francis and Antonio both looked up at the hill, seeing the large pristine manor, the Frenchman let out a laugh as the trio raced towards it, "Good eyes like always, oui?" Their crews would take care of looting the rest of the port from top to bottom, sure to strip anything of value, even if it was nailed down!

Feliciano whimpered as he moved into the manor, locking the doors behind him as he looked frantically around for a place to hide. Their grandpa... it seems that he had taken this moment to leave without telling them except for a small note pinned to the wall saying he would be back soon!

Matthew sighed as he swung onto the ship with the gold and red splashed across the flag that glimmered in the moonlight. The blond haired boy didn't even step on the boards before he was slammed to the ground by one of the guards, the heavier body keeping him pressed to the wooden boards, "Ouch, merci! G-Get off, Alfred, Arthur!"

Alfred swung onto the French pirate ship with a loud cry, easily fighting the guards their with his bare hands and a short sword. After all the last thing they needed was a gun shot to alert the other pirates, "There's no way you guys can defeat a hero like me!" With his foes out of commission he descended into the inner portions of the ship with a part of the crew to do their own looting.

"But of course." Gilbert says with a smirk. Suddenly Gilbird lands on his shoulder and chirps in his ear. "We need to make this quick. Our ships are being attacked." he tells the other two.

Romano was already hiding in the pantry, inside an empty tomato box.

England curses as he hears Matthew's cry. Deciding that he'd better help out his family member before looting, he quickly tosses a grappling hook onto the Spanish ship to swing over, when suddenly he's tackled.  
>"What do you think you're doing" Ludwig growls into the English-mans ear, bringing forth all his irritation at his brother to make him sound meaner than he really was.<p>

Francis cursed colorfully as he glared at nothing in particular, "Damned be the person that dared set a finger on our ships!"  
>Antonio growled as he nodded his head, having a sinking feeling that he knew who it could be brave enough to try and attack them of all people. Stopping in front of the doors of the manor... he simply kicked it in with a loud crash, "Knock knock, alguien en casa?"(anyone home?)<p>

Feliciano had been standing horror stricken still from the moment he read the note, but at the loud crash he took off trying to run upstairs and away from the invaders. Where was his brother when he needed him?

Matthew whimpered as he continued to wiggle and struggle under the hold, inwardly hating the fact that he was so weak as easily tied up and left on the deck as the crew went to try and aid the German boy.

"Come on Antonio, no time for that. We've got to hurry, remember?" Gilbert says, kicking in the giant window beside the door and stepping inside.

Romano, hearing the crash, whimpers a bit.

Ludwig, with the help of some of the others, manages to tie up the English. "Why are you here?" he demands.  
>England just spits on the blond German. "That's what I should be asking you. Everyone knows it's suicide to attack this port. I just figured may as well save some of the gold before the Empire got it." he says, his voice sounding cocky as he could, but inside beating himself up over and over at letting himself get caught. "Besides, since when did Germans join the ranks of pirates?"<p>

The Spaniard rolled his eyes as he looked at the albino, "I saw someone run upstairs, you got after him, Francis gather all you can from the main rooms, I 'll see if anything good is hidden." Antonio was now taking the lead as he moved towards the kitchen, a few new good knives would be rather nice.

The Italian squeaked softly as he scrambled into his room, hiding underneath the bed with wide, nervous eyes as he HAD heard the Spanish man's orders. "Fratello... please keep safe."

Matthew lifted his head in confusion, what in the world was Arthur doing being picking a fight with a pirate that was in a position to kill them all?

Gilbert nods in agreement as he storms up the stairs. Quietly, he whispers "see if you can find someone" to Gilbird. The small yellow chick chirps as an answer and flies off. The Prussian, knowing that his precious bird would tell him if he found anyone, starts at the opposite end. First he opens the closet, and then checks the dresser for jewelry. Finding a few little things, he stuffs them into his pockets before turning and checking under the bed.

Gilbird meanwhile, had found someone under a bed and was looking at them curiously.

Romano blurts out a curse word as he hears someone in the kitchen, and then, terrified that they heard him, holds his breath.

Ludwig shrugs. "I'm not the one to ask. When my bruder get's back you can ask him that stuff. I'm just here because I promised vati I'd keep him safe." he says, waving the Englishman's words away and turning to the small Canadian. "So tell me. Why are you here?" he says, repeating his question, nudging the smaller man with the toe of his boot.  
>Arthur glares at the German, working at untying the ropes that bound him.<p>

Feliciano whimpered softly as he looked at the bird, speaking with a small pleading tone as he had never seen such an oddly colored creature before, "Pl-Please, don't tell si?" Really he should feels stupid for talking to an animal, but he was desperate and he had heard in pirate stories that parrots were intelligent and used to carry messages or something to others.

The pirate raised as single eyebrow at the sound of the curse, smirking softly as he pocketed more than a few of the wonderful carving knives. Making sure they were secure he slowly opened the slightly shaking crate in the corner. Peering down at the teenager within, grinning wickedly as he realized that the Italian had rather locked himself in a hole with any exist being blocked by the body of Antonio, "Hola~! Now why are you hiding?"

Matthew whimpered under the nudge trying to scoot away from the leather boot as he refused to answer. Staring silently at the wood of the deck as he prayed that Alfred would come soon.

Gilbird, as way of reply, lets out a single, clear chirp. Gilbert, who was used to listening for the small chick, instantly follows it into the room. Curious as to where his beloved pet was, he starts searching the room.

Romano, barely holding back a scream, quickly stands up, headbutting the Spaniard as he tries to escape.

Ludwig decides to play 'evil pirate' to get the information since his brother would ridicule him to no end if he didn't. Bending down, he breathes right in the Canadians face, knowing that his breath smelled like his beloved beer and wurst. "Tell me now or thing are going to be that much worst for you." he intones.  
>Arthur continues to struggle against the bonds, unsuccessfully. Who would have guessed that Germans could tie good knots?<p>

Feliciano's eyes widened at the sound of someone entering the room, biting into his bottom lip he silently prayed over and over again that the other would just leave. However when he heard the crash from downstairs his breath caught, was Romano alright?

Antonio let out a startled grunt as he fell to the ground because of the sudden air knocked out of him. But he was back on his feet before the Italian could even make it out of the kitchen. Easily he pushed him to the ground, forcing the boy to be laying on his stomach as the pirate said with a small frown, "That hurt, you know that?"

Matthew held in a whimpered as he could smell and feel the others breath on his neck and face, shuddering hard he stuttered out as he realized this might be a good way to keep the blond distracted from Arthur's attempts to escape, "I-I'm just helping my brothers."

Gilbert momentarily stops when he hears the crash, but then shrugs it off knowing his friends could take care of themselves. having already checked the closet, he figures the next most probably place would be under the bed. getting on his hands and knees, he peeks under, spotting his round yellow chick. "Gilbird! There you are!" he exclaims before noticing the Italian behind the bird. "Kesese, and there's the person who ran." he crows happily. "I suggest you come out before I force you to." he adds.

Romano struggles, trying to get out from under the pirate, and somehow winding up on his back. Suddenly noticing how close the Spaniard's face was, he turns bright red, but tries to play it out as anger. "Get off me you pirate bastard!" he yells as loud as he can, still struggling.

Ludwig starts to nod in understanding, but quickly stops. "Right. Lot of help you must be." he ridicules, standing back up straight and digging his boot into the small blond's side again.  
>Suddenly Arthur remembers Alfred. Where the heck was he anyways?<p>

Feliciano whimpered softly, going out in front of the scary, albino pirate was the last thing he wanted to do... But then again pain wasn't pleasant either. Swallowing hard he slowly crawled out from under the bed, though when the red eyes were trained on him he started to babble wildly in Italian in hopes that the other would leave him alone. "Per favore, per favore, per favore! Don't hurt me, I bruise easily and am weak so I can't hurt you so, I'm no threat!"

Antonio raised an eyebrow at the fighting spirit the other possessed, though green eyes soon trailed from the Italian's thin legs and up to his bright red face. A smile soon came to the pirate's face as he seem to brush off the curse, "You're rather adorable with your face all red like that!~" Leaning down he let his breath tickle the others neck as he spoke while keeping Romano firmly pinned to the ground, "And not a bad body either, my nino."

Matthew yelped at the sudden pain that shot up his body as the heavy heel dug into his ribs and side. Eyes wide with fear and then shame as he knew the German spoke the truth, he was a horrible pirate and usually only cleaned around the ship than fought like Arthur and Alfred. "S-Stop!"

Alfred narrowed his eyes as they had since finished raiding the french ship but now he was waiting for the right moment to aid both his caption and family. Slowly drawing his gun as he knew they were running out of time.

Gilbert holds up a hand. "Quit with the babble or I might decide you're not worth keeping alive." he threatens, holding up his gun for emphasis, a smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. Gilbird flies up to his shoulder to perch there, chirping once contentedly.

Romano's face got even redder at that, if possible, as he forgets to squirm.

Ludwig complies, trying to make it seem reluctant. turning to two of the crew, he orders, "watch these two and make sure they don't escape." and starts to walk away. Suddenly he realizes that the Canadian had used plural and whips back around. "where's the other one of you guys?" he demands, drawing his gun and pointing it at him. "I know he's here somewhere, so tell me where."  
>Arthur, seeing the gun pointed at his youngest brother, starts to freak a bit, and desperately pulls at the bindings, trying to get out. what he would do if he did, he wasn't sure, but he just needed to be free so he could help Matthew.<p>

Feliciano shut his mouth quickly, looking nervous and confused as he noticed how cruel the pirate was towards him and then how nice he was to the bird... Perhaps he should try to run again, his cowardliness though made his feet stay planted to the ground.

Antoni chuckled softly as he gently nipped the Italian's ear lobe before drawing back with a smirk, easily flipping the other back onto his stomach as he tied the boy's arms and legs together. "I'm not sure who you are lad, but I'm taking you with me." The Spanish man's voice had become its usual happy and upbeat tone as he slung the angry teenager over his shoulder and moved out to the main room.

The french man's head snapped up as he heard the sound of a gun shot from the docks, calling up as he easily held the large bags of valuables he had found in the house, "Mon ami, we need to leave now!"

Matthew felt his heart catch in his throat at the sight of the gun pointed at him and the demands coming from the other. But only a second later a gun shot rung through the air and the German was sent staggering back.  
>"No one messes with my brothers!" came a wild shout as Alfred and several other crew members rushed down to the deck, swords and guns all wanting to hit the person threatening their crew mates and captain. Alfred leaning down to cut through the binds on Arthur as he spoke, "Sorry for the wait!"<p>

Gilbert, hearing Francis, nods once, more to himself than to the small Italian. grabbing him and turning him around and quickly binding his hands, Gilbert tosses him over his shoulder and hurries down the stairs. "Let's hurry." he tells the other two.  
>Romano, thoroughly confused as to what had just happened and what was happening, just lays over the Spaniards shoulder without struggling, his brain fighting to process what was going on.<p>

Ludwig lands on his back against the floor of the ship, the breath knocked out of him and a piercing pain in his arm. Hearing his crew members hollering for backup, and seeing some of them coming over from the French and Spanish ships, he lets himself drift away for a few seconds before struggling to get up.  
>"Took you long enough!" Arthur yells at Alfred. "I don't think Matthew can make it out on his own, so we'll have to carry him. That German bastard hurt his side pretty bad."<p>

Feliciano squeaked as he was bound and hoisted onto the albino's shoulder, not really daring to struggle though as he remembered all the threats that the other had over him... That stopped when he saw his brother on the Spanish pirate's shoulder, shouting as the three men ran back towards the dock, jostling their 'cargo', "Fr-Fratello!"

Francis blinked as he looked at the two very similar looking Italian boys on the shoulders of his friends, raising an eyebrow with a suggestive smirk, "Oh, now who are these cuties?"  
>Antonio ignored his blond friend as he continued to run towards the ships, seeing the chaos erupting between the crews returning and some unknown pirates his eyes widened. Green eyes snapped towards an all too familiar short haired blond fighting with his men. Shouting in rage as he raced faster, momentarily forgetting about the kid he was holding, "Inglaterra! You little bastard!" The Spanish man was usually calm, but seeing Arthur on his ship made his blood reach the boiling point as the blond had sunk one of his ships in the past.<p>

Alfred nodded quickly in understanding, trying to get back to his youngest brother but keep getting blocked by other pirates, "Dammit!"

Gilbert, seeing his little bruder struggling to stand up, is immediately infuriated. "Francis, take this Italian. I got to get these damn English off Old Fritz and away from Ludwig!" he growls, tossing the small boy onto his friends shoulder and sprinting to his ship.

Romano had looked up when he heard Feliciano, annoyed to no end that they had caught them both, and then suddenly surprised and scared all over again as the Spaniard starting running towards the ships, yelling and ignoring him, causing him to bounce up and down uncomfortably.

Ludwig, hearing Antonio, is relieved. That meant they would be back to take care of these damn English pirates, and then they could get out of there.

Arthur struggles to pick up the youngest of them, and then works on getting off that ship. He had heard the voice of a certain Spanish pirate whom he had sunk beloved ship before, and was sure that there would be hell to pay.

Francis frowned as he was tossed the kid, but made no protest as he leaped onto his own ship, dropping the terrified Italian out of the way and making sure he wouldn't be moving any time soon he drew his gun and leaped onto Old Fritz to help. The long haired blond HAD noticed the fact that there were scuff makes on his deck, meaning only one thing... that his ship's cargo was most likely gone!

Antonio narrowed his eyes as he easily forced himself to the door of hallway leading to the cabins, dropping Romano inside he shut and locked the door. Easily moving to be face to face with the British pirate, "I think you and I have score to settle eh?" Green eyes were looking murderous as stared down the shorter male.  
>Matthew looked at the Spanish pirate in terror, speaking desperately to Arthur, "You can't hold me and fight him at the same time!" Couldn't the blond see how hopeless this was?<p>

Alfred yelped as he was knocked back by the albino captain.

Romano lands hard, and rolls over groaning. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Fine. But we're not leaving you here." Arthur agrees, setting down his brother. "I see you got another ship. Maybe I should sink it too, eh?" he calls to Antonio, drawing his weapons.

Gilbert grabs hold of the blond by his coat and shakes him. "What did you do to my bruder? What did you do? Cause so help me, I will do ten times worst to yours." he yells in his face, all the normal cockiness gone in his anger.

Matthew whimpered softly as he hoped the other would be able to keep his promise, but in all truth... it was three against two, not really good prospects.  
>Antonio growled as he drew his famous axe from his back, leaping forward with a carefully aimed swing, "Why don't I loop your head off your shoulders, you little coward!"<p>

Alfred whined as his head was snapped forward and back with the shakes, not even being able to think clearly as the Prussian screamed in his ears. However he was not about to let himself be pushed around. The glasses wearing pirate managed to hook his foot around the back of the albino captain's, sending him crashing to the ground as Alfred reluctantly retreated back to their own ship.

Francis smirked as he moved towards his friend and Arthur, managing to actually block the other away from the tied up Canadian... who he almost stepped on because he didn't see him at first.

Gilbert stands up, looking around furiously before spotting who seemed to be the pirate he had been shaking sitting near Francis. Storming over there, he notices that there are a few little differences from this man and the one who had shot his bruder. Realizing that this must be that man's bruder, he gently shoves his friend away a bit and flips the Canadian around, tying him up before dragging him down into the living quarters, locking it up tight.  
>Ludwig, having managed to stand up, watches his bruders anger at the pirate who had shot him. he didn't realize his bruder cared that much.<p>

Arthur after quickly ducking under the ax, realizes that Alfred had left and Matthew was nowhere to be seen, decides they must have escaped together already, and quickly plots his. "I'm afraid this time I won't be able to give you the favor you just tried to give me. So long." he says, quickly spinning around to jump off the ship.  
>Antonio narrowed his eyes as he leaped after the other, but he knew there was no way he could catch him now. He was pleasantly surprised however when he heard a gun shot ring from Francis and the annoying short haired blond crumple to the deck, "You were saying, Ingleterra?" Slowly he stalked towards Arthur, green eyes still gleaming with hate and anger.<p>

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted from their ship, looking horrified as he wanted to go aid him. In fact he looked ready to swing back over to the trio at a moments notice. "Dammit, a hero is supposed to save people no abandon them."

Matthew yelped as his head was spinning with the effort of trying to figure out was going on. One moment he was on the desk and not anymore... obviously! His heart sinking at the sound of a gun shot. "Frères?" (brothers)

Arthur lets out a single, explicit word as he falls, the pain in his shoulder soon causing his vision to fade to black.  
>Gilbert soon finds Ludwig up top. "Antonio! Leave him alone for now! Ludwig got shot, and we need to help him! Now!" he yells at his friend, Gilbird flying around his head irritatedly.<br>"I'm fine bruder." Ludwig says, attempting to push the albino away, but failing.  
>Antonio growled softly but lowered his ax, moving up to check on Ludwig as Francis brought over the first aid kit, in all truth the two friends thought of the blond German as a little brother as much as Gilbert did.<p>

Alfred looked down with a shake of his head, knowing he couldn't help anymore. Wiping at his eyes in despair as he steered the ship away from the trio.

Gilbert quickly opens the first aid kit, and starts to clean the wound surprisingly gently.  
>Ludwig winces in pain as the wound is touched.<br>Antonio sighed softly as he watched the Germans, asking finally after he knew that Ludwig was going to be okay, "What should we do with the damn Inglaterra?" They had left the blond laying on the deck where he fell, the rest of the crew members of all the ships not daring to touch him and inciting the rage of the Spaniard.  
>Francis raised a single eyebrow as he slowly walked over to the Englishman, rolling him over with the edge of his boot. Blue eyes taking in the features of the other pirate with an appreciative expression, he was pretty definitely but also dangerous, a lovely combination in the french man's eyes... Still his friends wanted him dead because of the trouble he had caused.<br>Gilbert shrugs, having calmed down now that Ludwig was ok. "I personally don't care. We could keep him prisoner I guess since we only got two Italians. That would make one more for each of our ships, ja?" he says.  
>Arthur groaned as he was rolled over, the pain in his shoulder making him black out again just when he had been coming to.<br>Ludwig looks at the trio curiously. "You took two Italians captive?" he asks to clarify what he was pretty sure he'd just heard.  
>Antonio nodded softly as he spoke with an oddly possessive tone coming to his voice, "They were from an expensive looking manor at the port. Very pretty, and the one I captured is rather feisty." Though he didn't state it bluntly, it was obvious just what he had in mind for his newest prisoner. Still the gleam in his green eyes turned back to anger as he looked at Arthur, "We should just let him bleed to death."<br>Francis frowned at this remark, turning to look at his friends, "Now, now I think we are making the wrong decision by letting him ruin the wood of the Old Fritz."  
>Gilbert's head suddenly whips around to the English pirate. "Either get him off here or move him! I'd rather not have a stain on Old Fritz you know!" he says. "If you want him to bleed to death, move him onto your ship." he adds to Antonio, eyes laughing.<br>Ludwig sighs. When they had started out Antonio had been a nice person, and now he was talking about doing stuff to a poor Italian and letting a man bleed to death.  
>The Spaniard huffed softly at this remark, starting to walk over to the unconscious man, but Francis stepped in front of him, "Wait a moment mon ami, I understand you want him to pay for what he did to your ship and Gilbert wants him dead because of the trouble the captain's brother caused Ludwig... But killing him while he weak and unconscious, make it quick? Seems rather unsatisfying."<br>"Personally, I don't give a shit what you do with him." Gilbert adds in.  
>Francis grinned as his usual tell tale laughgiggle escaped his lips, "Well I'm feeling a little bit jealous at the moment with the fact that both of you have captured someone to keep you entertained... Gilbert you even have two of them." Blue eyes flickered towards the body of the British pirate as he explained, "And really wouldn't it be fun to see such a famous captain reduced to such a... position, hon hon hon!~"  
>Antonio blinked before smirking softly in agreement, "Sounds interesting... but if he sets one foot on my ship, he'll lose it. Comprende?"<br>Gilbert nods in agreement. "You have a point. Take him if you can stand him!" he laughs.  
>Francis chuckled happily in agreement, leaning down he easily lifted the blond off of the ground and leaped over to his own ship. With a lazy wave he pointed Antonio towards where he had left the still bound Italian on the deck. All three ships starting to retreat from the port as the navy would soon be returning to see the damage they brought.<br>Ludwig, upon noticing the small Italian, realizes just how scared he must be. "Bruder, let me take the Italian please." he says, his face burning bright red.  
>"Kesese, here that Antonio? My little bruder is growing up!" Gilbert laughs, "Sure West, go ahead. There's that pirate I captured still after all."<br>Feliciano squeaked as he was easily hoisted over the Spaniard's shoulder, but he was too afraid to protest as Antonio leaped back onto the Old Fritz and presented to the new blond like a present. The pirate captain speaking in that odd happy tone, "Have fun si? ...Perhaps you can train him to be a little bed nurse until that shoulder heals up."

Francis chuckled happily to himself as he bid both of his friends good luck. Stepping into the interior of the ship he welcomed the sight of torches lighting his way in the oddly furnished and polished hallways... But then again what did you suspect of a French crew?

Ludwig makes a noncommittal sound, and takes the Italian, his face as red as it goes.  
>Gilbert laughs even harder at Ludwig's red face, and then remembers the blond down in the living quarters. If he didn't get him out of there soon, who knows what the crew might do? Unlocking and opening the door, he quickly picks up the small blond, bringing him back upstairs.<p>

Feliciano's head continually snapped back and forth in fear as he was slowly lead down the corridors of the pirate's ship. Finally they entered a more up kept and brighter hallway that only held a few doors. I seemed the odd albino captain's door was on one side of the hallway... while this blond German's was on the other. A doorway he was currently being pushed through.

Matthew had been keeping his head down the entire time he had been dropped into the bowels of the ship. Having had to endure the mocking cat calls and promises of torture from the lower ranking crew members; being picked up by the albino captain was almost a blessing... almost being the key word as he shivered nervously in the hold of the taller man as he moved to wherever he pleased.

Francis sighed softly as he decided to set to work of patching up his new 'guest'. Setting the blond on the floor of his large, luxurious room he started the process of slowly removing the bullet still imbedded into the Brit's flesh.

Antonio gave a relieved sigh as he finally stepped onto his own ship, smiling happily to his crew as he moved towards the door of the ship. Wondering if the Italian would still be waiting in the same place as he left him. The door was unlocked by other members of his crew because they had chores to do below deck... but none would have dared touch their captain's prisoner. While the Spanish man was usually calm, happy, and completely carefree... he could also be possessive and strict when he wanted to be or when angered.

Once Ludwig got the small Italian in his room, he turns and locks the door. "Ok, first of all, I'm sorry my bruder kidnapped you. Second, quit being so scared! I'm not going to do anything to you. Third, what's your name? I'm Ludwig." he barks, sounding more commanding than comforting.

Gilbert quickly carries the Canadian to his room. Setting him on the bed, he looks at him thoughtfully. Carefully brushing some hair out of his face, he quietly mutters "you don't actually look anything like that bastard that shot Ludwig. What's your name?"

Arthur moans as the french pirate touches his wound.

Romano had stayed exactly where he had been left, hiding his head in his hands but glaring at anyone who came too close to him. When he saw the pirate enter, he wasn't sure how to react. Normally he would have headbutted him, but he was still tied up, so he couldn't really do much... Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own nothing! Also, something I forgot to mention first chapter, please don't kill us for the stuff in a language besides English! We used Google Translate, and I'm sure we all know how reliable that is. XD**

* * *

><p>Feliciano blinked before wincing in fear at the tough and demanding tone the the blond held. Instinctively raising his arms in front of him in fear he started to babble in another bout of terror... ignoring the fact that that was exactly what the other told him not to do, "Ve! I-I'm sorry, my name is Feliciano Vargas... I-I don't told anything against you or your brother so please don't hurt me!"<p>

The blond boy gulped nervously as he was placed oddly gently on top of the albino's king side bed... which was covered in white and black silk sheets and in the center of the comforter was an embroidered bird. The whole room was... messy, with maps, books, and bottles laying haphazardly, but at the same time the room held a sense of power and superiority to it. When the captain touched the long curl that dangled in his face he was dragged quickly back to his current situation, a nervous blush spreading over his face as he noticed how close he and the pirate were, "Ma-Matthew W-Williams."

Francis ignored the sound coming from the blond, knowing it was a sign that the other was coming around finally. Quickly he finished his work, stitching the small wound together neatly as he tossed the bullet in the waste basket.

Antonio's face brightened at the sight of the Italian, speaking as he easily lifted the boy into his arms, "Ah, there you are!~ So glad to see that you waited for me." The pirate's tone was happy and his green eyes were shinning as it almost seemed like he wanted to believe the other willingly waited for him rather than being forced to with his arms and legs bound.

Ludwig sighs, trying not to be irritated with the Italian. After all, he _had_ just been kidnapped by a couple of pirates. "I already said I wasn't going to hurt you." he says.

Gilbert smiles when he sees Matthew's blush. "Well Mattie, you're now on Old Fritz. I'm Captain Gilbert, and this little guy is Gilbird." he says, indicating to the small yellow bird that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

Arthur had felt the pain increase, and then ease away a bit. Obviously someone had took the bullet out, and he was guessing Alfred had somehow saved them like he so often bragged at doing. Feeling someone near him, he snuggles up into the warmth, falling asleep this time instead of passing out.

"Like hell I did you bastard!" Romano yells irritatedly. "Take these stupid ropes off me already!" he says, his face bright red at the fact he was being carried again like a girl.

The Italian lowered his head as he mumbled out in embarrassment and still having a small tremble of fear going down his spine, "S-Sorry." However his brown eyes lifted in worry as he remembered that his brother was also snatched from the port... but where was he now?

Matthew's blue eyes flickered from the face of the pirate to the yellow fluff ball, finally speaking with a weak nod as his face stayed a rosy pink color, "Umm bo-bonjour." His french roots rearing its head as he always slipped into the language when he was afraid... something that never stopped irritating Arthur.

Francis blinked at the fact that the other had fallen into sleep so easily. Shrugging his shoulders as he spoke, "I suppose the fun can start tomorrow, petite sotte." (little fool) Still he wasn't stupid as he bound together the hands the Britain before settling into sleep. Enjoying the feel of the blond's head on his chest, this was going to be a great time.

Antonio seemed unfazed by the fact that the other was screaming into his ear, quickly moving into his room. "But if I did that you would try to hit or run away from me... And I don't really feel up to a game of hide and seek at the moment, perhaps another time. My little tomato." The nickname seemed to fit the Italian just perfectly as the redness of the others cheeks reminded him of the tasty fruit.

"It's fine. This has been a stressful day, and getting shot didn't help it at all." Ludwig sighs, heading over to his bed. Opening the trunk at the foot, he pulls out a bunch of blankets and pillows. "You can take my bed. I'll make a pallet on the floor." he says gruffly.

Gilbert beams at the french. "One of my friends is from the country of the language you just spoke." he says with a wink. "He's blond like you too, although from what I can tell you two don't have personalities that are alike at all." he smirks.

"I'm not a fucking tomato!" Romano yells, his voice almost a whine as he beats on the pirates back with his tied together hands.

Feliciano looked down at his feet nervously, still he made no move to get on the bed or even protest. Chewing on his bottom lip he looked completely lost on what he should do, "Umm... well." A small blush was starting to spread across his face as he hoped the other would not be angered or mock him.

Matthew blushed more at the little wink and the praise, really he was used to either since he was usually made fun of on Arthur's ship because of his uselessness and the fact that he was so easily forgotten about. Not wanting to see rude he gave the only response he thought was appropriate, "I-I see."

Antonio chuckled softly as he continued towards his quarters, opening up the door of them and locking it behind him as he spoke in a small sing song voice, "Oh really? The redness of your face says other wise." A small smirk spread across the Spanish man's face as he placed him on the bed, "I wonder how far that blush goes!~"

"What?" Ludwig asks, hearing the Italian trying to say something as he lays out the blankets on the floor.

"Although, if you knew German that would be even better." Gilbert laughs.

Romano glares at the pirate as he's set down, and then starts to have a mini spaz attack when he hears what he had said next. "Like hell you bastard!" is all he can think of to hell at him.

"I...I don't like to sleep by myself," the Italian finally blurted out as his face went completely crimson. This wasn't a lie either as ever since they had lost their parents Feliciano had insisted on sharing a bed with his older brother... even when they had separate bedrooms!

Matthew nodded slightly, though in all truth he had the feeling that the other was going to be forcing him into learning as few of those key German phrases, "Désolé." (sorry)

Antonio chuckled softly at this reaction, watching the other continue to wiggle and with on the bed sheets. Finally speaking as he easily pinned the other on his back with a simple hand on his shoulder, "Now now, we don't want you falling off do we?" Seriously, messing with this feisty teenager was too much fun.

Ludwig's face turns even redder than the Italians at that. "Well... Erm..." he tries to say something, but isn't really sure what /to/ say.

"Hey, I can understand a bit, but I haven't let Francis talk me into learning the language yet." Gilbert laughs, smirking.

Romano returns to glaring at the Spaniard.

Feliciano stared at the ground, blushing as he mumbled out, "Ve... I'm sorry." The young baker/cook was feeling an even more like an idiot than usual as he waited for what the other would say.

"I-I see." the other said with a small nod, blue eyes locked into red ones as he asked a question that had been nagging him. "Co-Could you untie me now, ...please?"

Antonio laughed softly as he looked at the fire in the eyes of the Italian, leaning down he pecked him on the cheek as he spoke, "You're anger is too adorable!~"

"Oh, well... um... you don't need to apologize... I guess... i-if it makes you feel better..." Ludwig manages to stammer out, his face as red as his brothers eyes as he nods his consent.

Prussia seems to grow serious at that. Leaning down, he whispers in his ear, "Only if you promise you won't try to escape if I do."

Romano, not having any idea what to do, finally manages to headbutt the pirate again. "Chigigi!"

The Italian's face brightened at this, nodded his head eagerly as he spoke, "Grazie! You are very nice Mr. Ludwig." Paling slightly he scrambled to correct himself, "Th-Though I don't mean to say that pirates are mean or bad! It's just umm... never mind." Feliciano quickly jumped onto the bed, blinking at how comfy and bouncy the mattress was, repressing a giggle he quickly got underneath the covers.

Matthew shuddered hard under the feeling of the others breath falling over his ear, his face being threateningly close to his own. Quickly he nodded his head, after all, where exactly did he have to go on the enemy's ship? "I-I promise."

Antonio yelped as he leaned away from the other, rubbing the now sore spot on his sternum. Growling softly he looked at the Italian, easily flipping him over onto his stomach and forcing his face against the gold and red blankets. "You should really stop doing that."

Blushing, Ludwig nervously gets into the bed beside the Italian, after neatly folding up and replacing the blankets and pillows he had got out that is.

Gilbert nods. "I'm holding you to that." he says as he undoes the knots, "Besides, it's more for your own good than for anyone else's." he adds.

"Like hell I will you pirate bastard!" Romano spits, his face still bright red.

"Buonanotte, Ludwig," Feliciano said with a small smile as he snuggled more into his pillow and spot on the bed, easing into sleep. Surprisingly enough he was actually fell into sleep with relative ease as he had been on many different ships in his life time.

The Canadian only nodded, knowing that there was no real point in trying to argue with the other. However when he felt the blood flow returning to his limbs he couldn't help but let out an audible sigh of relief. Looking up at the captain with nervous blue eyes he questioned, "C-Can I ask what happened to the ship I was on?" Would the other even tell the truth, or would he spin a yarn for him to believe.

Antonio frowned as he pressed the others face into the blankets, gentle as it might be it was still firm enough to give the other trouble breathing and hurt a few features on his face, "What was that? I don't think I heard you."

Ludwig just nods, having no idea what the Italian just said. Laying there, he watches as Feliciano's features relax into sleep. Timidly reaching out a hand, he brushes the long curl out of his face.

"Of course you can ask. What you mean is will I tell you." Gilbert laughs. "I have no clue. I'm guessing your bastard brother went and left you guys here." he says nonchalantly, "Although I'd rather it be sunk and at the bottom of the ocean right now." he adds.

Romano struggles against the hand, trying to pull his face up and out of it. "I said like hell!" he tries to yell, but it comes out muffled by the blankets.

Feliciano shivered instantly under the touch, lips parting just slightly to let out a small breath. A rosy colored spread across the teenager's cheeks as he nuzzled into the hand and hold.

Matthew winced at the cruel comments and while the words he would use himself to describe his brother were not the best... He still felt angered by the comment towards his family, speaking up for the first time, "Alfred is not a bastard, h-he was trying to protect me from being shot by 'your' brother." His blue eyes blinked slowly as a realization hit him... it seemed the pirates had no idea that all three blonds were brothers.

The Spaniard tilted his head as he kept the pressure on the back of the Italian's head, speaking with a slightly mocking tone coming to his carefree one, "Like hell huh? Ah that is right, you Italians are rather religious aren't you? That pope bossing you are all the time, but you have quite the bad mouth for a good little catholic boy."

Ludwig instantly snatches his hand back, not sure what just happened.

Hearing Matthew say that, Gilbert bursts out laughing so hard he ends up on the bed holding his side.

"What the fuck does my country or religion have to do with anything?" Romano tries to demand, his words still coming through muffled.

The Italian whined softly under the loss of contact, but stayed asleep as he snuggled closer into his pillow.

Matthew frowned at the reaction from the albino, just what in the world was so funny that he was having trouble breathing between breathes? Holding back the urge to pout he finally demanded as strongly as he could, "What?"

Antonio chuckled softly as he flipped the back onto his back suddenly, leaning in close to his face as his green eyes sparkled with amusement, "I was just making an observation that you are quite different than other Italians I have met." He was careful to make sure that he was out of range from the others headbutting tenancies. Seeing that red, panting face though he couldn't help but lean in for a kiss to those parted lips. Melding their mouths together perfectly as he easily held the other down with a hand.

As he lays there, Ludwig tries to figure out what had just happened. I looked like a normal hair for the most part, but... he can feel his face turn red as he thinks about the small Italian's reaction.

Gasping for breath, Gilbert attempts to answer. "Lu-Ludwig shoot you?" he laughs, "I don't think he's even shot a practice dummy! No, Ludwig could never shoot anyone."

Romano lets out a surprised squeak at the kiss, his mind blanking out and his face turning the reddest it's even been as he doesn't know how to react.

The Italian shivered softly as he was used to the body heat of his brother to keep him warm during the night. These thick blankets were nice, but just weren't doing the job for Feliciano. Completely asleep he scooted closer to the German, unaware of the trouble he was causing for the other.

Matthew frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest while looking away, "He seemed rather serious at the time with that pistol in my face... And how was my brother supposed to know that?" The soft spoken boy was feeling rather annoyed, after all, what would the other had done if he saw a gun pointed at his bound sibling?

Antonio smirked softly at the lack of violent rejection, slowly slipping his tongue past the lips of the Italian he tasted every inch of the small cavern with relish.

The blond's face turned even redder as Feliciano scoots closer. Not sure at all how to react, he turns his head away from the small figure and tries unsuccessfully to go to sleep.

Gilbert laughs again. "No worries, Ludwig always looks serious. I swear he thinks it's his job or something!"

Romano quietly gasps at the intrusion into his mouth, his brain struggling to figure out just what was going on.

Feliciano smiled softly in his sleep as he cuddled next to the other, not wrapping his arms around him thankfully as Romano had broken him of that habit long ago with him constantly kicking the other off the bed.

Matthew sighed softly as he decided not to protest anymore on the subject, instead asking, "Did any of the crew get killed or hurt?" He knew the other probably wouldn't be happy about him asking about his old 'home', but he was worried about his friends and brothers.

Antonio chuckled softly at the sound escaping the others lips, pressing their lips together a little more firmly before leaning back as he knew they would both be needing air. Keeping his cheery smile he asked while cupping the others face gently with a hand, "I never got your name by the way, nino."

Ludwig tenses up before sighing. It was going to be a long night.

"Oh, yeah. Francis shot this English guy who sunk one of Antonio's ships for him when he tried to escape. I think he might have been your captain?" Gilbert says, forming the last part as a question since he didn't know for sure.

Romano's face redder than one of his much loved tomatoes, he mumbles, "Romano."

Matthew grew pale as horror was most likely across his face as he asked, voice shaking, "Sho-Short blond hair, gr-green eyes... thick eyebrows?" The Canadian was sure that his heart was beating a thousand times per second as one word rang through his mind, 'Shot'!

The pirate nodded happily at the answer, speaking as he gave another small peck to the others flushed face, "Antonio Fernadez Carriedo is my name." A small smirk spreading across his face as he gently trailed his hand through the brownish locks of the Italian, "And I, my little tomato, am your new master, si?"

Gilbert nods. "Exactly like that!" he crows. Seeing the fear plastered on the small blondes face, he decides to add, "But don't worry. Antonio wanted to let him bleed to death, but Francis decided to keep him. Who knows what they're up to now?" he laughs.

Turning his head to the side and not looking at Antonio, Romano mutters "S-si..." ever so softly.

Again the other looked horrified, so Arthur was captured... but at least he was alive, for now. Gulping softly he tried to keep his mind clean, asking even if he was destroying that very attempt, "Wh-What is he going to do with him?" What exactly was going to happen to him as well? Just why did the other decide to take him to his room instead of killing him or throwing him in the brig?

Antonio blinked softly at the lack of protest from the other, for the moment though he was not going to complain as he leaned down to gently nip at the others neck. Which had been exposed to him by the turning of the Italian away from him, "My you are quiet agreeable at the moment... Perhaps you like to be dominated, my poco(little) Romano?"

"Well... you know." Gilbert says, putting emphasis on all the words. "Francis is my friend, but he is a pervert." he intones with a wink.

"L-like hell I do!" Romano manages to stutter out, completely overwhelmed by everything that was happening to him.

The blond shuddered hard as he looked away from the other, his brother. He was stuck with a pervert! Just what in the world was he supposed to in this situation... The other was probably reading him like an open book, he was never good at hiding his emotions.

Antonio chuckled softly at this reaction, now this was certainly something he could enjoy doing. Making the boy fight and then breaking him down again. Grinning softly he forced the other to look towards him, kissing his lips gently as he asked, "Didn't you just agree that I was your master?"

Gilbert tentatively reaches out and brushes some hair out of Matthew's face. "Hey, don't worry about him. I mean, yes Francis is a pervert, but I doubt he'd do anything to someone who wasn't willing. Knowing him he'll find a way to make him willing, but he won't force him."

Romano shakes his head quickly in response, knowing that his slip up might have cost him big time.

Matthew blushed hard under the action, leaning away slightly from the touch as he mumbled out, "Arthur would never agree to anything like that."

The pirate chuckled softly as he spoke while nuzzling into the others neck as he said softly, "You're a little lier, my tomato." His teeth grazed the spot where the boy's shoulder met his neck, speaking lowly, "You know I kind of would like for you to call me captain or master Antonio." The odd thing about the Spanish man was the fact that he could say something so affecting or dominating, but still have a smile on his face or cheery tone.

Gilbert, unconsciously looking a bit hurt, pulls his hand back and nods halfheartedly after sneezing.

A shudder runs through the small Italian as Antonio's teeth graze his neck. Refusing to reply, Romano just lays there stubbornly.

Matthew looked up at the albino in confusion as he saw him lean back. Sighing softly he asked with a slightly nervous tone, "Umm Captain Gi-Gilbert, could I ask you another question?"

Antonio smiled as he blew into the others ear gently as ran his hand through Romano's hair, "You know I could just force reactions from you." Gently he kissed and nipped at the others neck, unaware that the fact the his fingers had just caressed the others odd curl.

"hm? Sure! Go ahead!" Gilbert says, wondering if he should go get some beer to drink.

Romano instantly stutteringly tries to yell "J-just where do you think your touching?"

Matthew shifted nervously on his position on the bed, "What... are you going to do with me?" The question that had been nagging on his nerves was finally out and he was REALLY hoping that he would get an answer that wouldn't make him want to throw himself to the sharks.

The pirate blinked at this unexpected reaction. Slowly he sat up, green eyes filled with curiosity as he looked from the face of the Italian to the curl between his fingers. Experimentally he rolled the strands of haired and gave a small tug, what was going on?

Gilbert blinks at the question, then takes a few seconds to answer. "I'm not really sure yet. I mean, I could do like Antonio and Francis, but I don't want to hurt you..." he mumbles, his face showing a faint hint of red. "For now, I'm going to treat you to some beer!" he decides, back to his usual obnoxious self.

As the hair is pulled, Romano lets out a low moan.

"Ehh?" Was the only thing the other could say as confusion was obviously plastered across his face. Though he supposed that the albino wasn't paying any more attention to him as beer was on his mind.

Antonio tilted his head softly as he continued to play with the odd curl. Hearing the sound escaping Romano's lips and seeing the redness of his face he held back the urge to ravish him again as he asked, "What's with this curl, nino?"

"You wait here. I'll grab the beer." Gilbert orders the small blond.

Romano shrugs, breathing heavily. "I-I don't know..." he mumbles.

The glasses wearing blond nodded slightly, when the other disappeared he leaned back against the headboard of the bed with a small frown. Seriously he didn't know what he should say or do, all alone in the captain's quarters. Sitting alone for three minutes he felt like he was going to go insane, getting up he started to pick up some of the maps laying on the floor and setting them neatly on the large desk on one end of the room.

Antonio chuckled chuckled happily to himself as he continued to play with the curl, leaning forward to gently kiss the other, "Well I like it."

Hurrying out of the room, Gilbert stops right outside the door. Checking to make sure no one was going to see him, he crouches to the floor and puts his head on his knees. What was he doing? He'd done stuff to captives before, but somehow Matthew was different. Standing up, he quickly turns the appropriate direction and walks off to find the beer.

Romano just shivers as a reply.

The Canadian sighed softly as he silently cursed the way that the pirate captain lived. How could anyone, well besides Alfred, live in such a huge mess? Shaking his head he tossed all of the clothes into one corner and throwing the bottles into trash. There still seemed to be a lot of work to do though as he looked around the room with a sigh.

Antonio smiled softly as he gently continued to play with the curl, slowly leaning forward to kiss the other again as he wondered how far he would be able to push the Italian.

Finding a couple of bottles of beer, Gilbert grabs them and hurries back to the room. Opening the door, he's shocked to see that his room had been organized.

This time, Romano kisses back, almost desperately.

Matthew blinked at the sound of the door, looking towards the albino he tilted his head in confusion... Didn't the other know that having his mouth open could attract unwanted insect visitors. "O-Oui?" (yes?)

Antonio was a little shocked at the eagerness of the other, but didn't let this change in attitude go to waste as he fought for dominance in the kiss. One hand slowly slipping underneath the Italian's shirt and trailing his fingers over his stomach and then up to his chest slowly.

Blinking in surprise, Gilbert says "It's clean!"

Romano moans, wanting to wrap his arms around the other but being unable to since he was tied up, but also being unwilling to break the kiss to ask for him to untie him.

Matthew blushed softly as he spoke sheepishly, "W-Well you were taking a long time and... and I was rather bored and I thought it could need it." The blond readjusted his glasses as he added quickly, "Sorry if I wasn't supposed to touch anything."

The pirate moaned softly into the kiss as his fingers finally sound one of the nubs on the others chest, tweaking and pinching it gently as he judged the others reactions. Wanting to see if he could really trust him enough to take off the binds, his other hand though continued to stroke at the curl.

"No, it's fine." Gilbert says, and then stops suddenly. One time Ludwig had tried the exact same thing, and he had wanted to tear him to pieces for it.

Arching his back into the hand, Romano groans at the sensation.

Matthew tilted his head softly as he watched the other. Did the other have a speech impediment or perhaps something wrong with his mind? After all, the other seemed to be talking fine one second and then suddenly stopping with a confused or horrified expression... This seemed to be the third or fourth time he had done this since he had met him... It was a little strange to say the least.

Antonio finally broke the kiss, panting softly he finally released the curl to reach into his back pocket. Pulling out a small knife he quickly cut through the bindings on the Italian's legs and wrists, then started to cut through the others shirt as he spoke, "We won't be needing your fancy clothes on this ship si?" He felt confident about releasing the other now that he was responding with his whole body to his touches.

"Anyways! I got the beer!" Gilbert grins, deciding to ignore his previous thought.

"Mmm." is all Romano replies, wrapping his arms around the pirates neck and pulling him into a kiss again.

Matthew blinked before nodding slightly as he looked at the bottles in the others hand... In truth, he wasn't much of a drinker and hoped that he could get away with just pretending that he was drinking the strong liquor.

The pirate chuckled softly at this response, kissing the other once again before leaning down to Romano's chest. One hand playing with one of the others nipples while busying his mouth with the other.

Handing one to the Canadian, Gilbert opens the other. Chugging the first half, he then stops to watch the blond.

Arching his back against the Spaniard, Romano realizes that all the pirates clothes were on still, and attempts to get his shirt off.

Matthew sighed softly as he opened the bottle, only drinking when he noticed that Gilbert's eyes were on him... And even then they were small sips.

Antonio smiled at the feel of the tugs on his clothes, sitting back up he slowly slipped out of his long scarlet colored jacket, placing his large hat on the nightstand, and teasingly taking his time when removing his undershirts.

"So tell me, how did you end up on that pirate ship raiding ours?" Gilberts asks after drinking some more.

Romano whines at the slowness, crossing his arms and trying, unsuccessfully, to glare at the pirate again.

Matthew looked down sheepishly as he explained, "Well... My brother, Alfred, is all the family I have and he went along the life of the pirate. So I followed him, I wanted to look after him, but it seems I just cause more trouble than anything." A low sigh escaped his lips as he looked down at the ground, suddenly taking a deep drink from the bottle as he wanted to wash down that feeling of shame and guilt, if he hadn't been captured then Arthur could have gotten away...

Antonio chuckled softly at this, trailing his fingers down the others face as he spoke softly, "You're so cute Romano." Now his shirts were completely off, now revealing his tanned and scarred toned chest.

Gilbert nods sympathetically. Walking closer to Matthew, he leans in and breathes, "_I_ don't think you're trouble."

Romano blushes again, back to not knowing how to react.

The blond blushed softly as he felt the warm breath of the other on his ear and could smell the alcohol on the breath of the pirate. "Tha-thanks."

Antonio smirked softly as he leaned down to kiss the others lips once again as he slid one of his knees between the legs of the Italian.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Gilbert leans forward and gently presses his lips against the blondes.

Romano eagerly returns the kiss, completely forgetting that this was a pirate and that he had kidnapped him.

Matthew had noticed the other coming closer, ever so closer... And knew what was coming, but it was still a shock. A small gasp escaped his parted lips as his mind swam with what he should try to do. Being backed against the large desk of the pirate didn't give him many options.

Antonio kissed back with as much passion as the other, slowly hooking his fingers into the waistband of the others pants and slowly dragging them down.

Instead of just intruding in the others mouth like he would usually do, Gilbert runs his tongue along the blondes bottom lip, asking instead of just demanding.

Romano decides to ignore it, running his hands across the pirates chest and feeling the work hardened and shapely muscles.

The smaller boy let out a small gasp as he the others tongue, body shuddering hard as he felt his knees growing slightly weak, forcing him to hold onto the albino's shoulders. Inwardly praying that it was only the liquor making him react so.

Antonio shivered softly under the touches from the other, smiling a he broke the kiss to take off the Italian's shoes so he could force the pants off of his legs. Tossing them to the other side of the room with little care.

Feeling the blond holding his shoulders, Gilbert takes it as a good sign and slips his tongue into the others mouth, exploring the hot wet cavern.

Blushing, Romano decides the pirate had better take off his too. Slowly he runs his hands down to his waistband and pulling them down.

Matthew let out a muffled gasp at the feeling of the others tongue invading his mouth. Stiffening as he didn't know what to do as the pirate claimed his mouth, mapping out every inch of it as he shuddered hard at the feeling.

Antonio blinked at the boldness of the other, chuckling in amusement he pulled off his boots and pants completely. Moving back to his position between Romano's legs as he asked teasingly, "Eager are we? My little tomato?"

Gilbert lets out a low moan as he feels the other shudder, and runs one hand up to caress the back of Matthew's head while the other explored his body.

Romano blushes harder, and wants to look away and pout again, but finds himself unable to do so, or to find his voice.

The Canadian let out a small squeak into the kiss as he felt the others hold hand slid up underneath his shirt. But unable to pull away as he felt the grip on the back of his skull keeping him in place as Gilbert continued to ravish his mouth.

The pirate gave the annoyed boy his usual happy smile as he leaned down to lock their lips once again, hand reaching into a drawer of the nightstand next to them. Nipping playfully at the others bottom lip as he wanted to keep him distracted as long as possible.

Finally Gilbert pulls back out of necessity for air.

Another shudder runs through the Italian as he wraps his arms around the pirate once again.

The blond's brain felt like mush as he gulped down mouthfuls of air eagerly. Blue eyes trying to focus past his glasses towards the Prussian pirate.

Antonio nodded into the kiss as he felt the others arms wrapping around his shoulders. One hand reaching up to play with that odd curl again as the other fumbled with the small jar he had taken from the jar. Knees gently pushing Romona's legs apart.

"Was... that ok?" Gilbert finally asks, just wanting to be sure.

Letting out a moan as the Spaniard touches the curl, Romano makes no resistance to the pressure on his legs and spreads them easily before trying to wrap them around the pirate.

Matthew continued to pant softly as he felt his cheeks heat up to the point of burning, "I... Umm... well." The boy seemed at a loss of words as he kept his hold on the others shoulders, looking away with embarrassment as he realized that he didn't even know what he should be thinking or feeling at the moment.

The pirate smiled as softly at the feel of the others legs around his waist, breaking the kiss gently as he moved his attention to the others neck, whispering softly, "Be patient, I don't want to hurt you after all." Gently he pressed the first of his slick fingers into the Italian as he continued to play with the curl.

Suddenly Gilbert's worried that he had misread the blond. "Was it not?" he asks, starting to step back.

Romano winces in pain, digging his fingers into the others back.

Matthew blushed as he answer truthfully, stuttering in embarrassment, "I-It was ni-nice, but I-I don't kn-know if I-I'm ready." In truth the Canadian was confused about whether or not he actually wanted it too! ...Oh Alfred would be laughing his ass off if he saw him right now, either that or he would be trying to kill the albino.

The other shuddered softly as he felt the others muscles clenching around his finger, gently forcing in two more as he kissed the others neck. Speaking softly, "Shh... It'll feel better soon, I promise mi amor." Ignoring the nails in his back he slowly started to thrust his fingers inside the boy, stretching and trying to go deeper.

Gilbert nods. "But it was ok?" he insists.

Tears forming in his eyes, Romano digs his nails even deeper into the others back.

Matthew tilted his head softly at the question, frowning softly in confusion as he wondered if the other was worried about his kissing and seducing skills or something... Finally though he nodded as he felt his mind clearing up.

Antonio winced at the feel of the others nails finally breaking skin, but he didn't let it deter him as he continued to thrust his fingers into the smaller male. Smiling when he felt and heard the other suddenly let out a small gasp and jerk.

Gilbert beams at Matthew at that. "So we can try again sometime?" he asks, giving the small blond a wink.

Romano gasps, not sure what just happened. All of a sudden his pain had been obliviated by pleasure. Wiggling, he tries to get the pirate to hit that spot again.

"Eh? ...We-well I guess," the other said softly as he felt his face growing red once again, looking down at his feet.

Antonio chuckled softly as he pressed on that spot once again, enjoying the sight of the Italian trying to pressed down further on his fingers. However, the pirate didn't know how much more he could personally take as he felt the tightness of the other and the sounds that pouty, parted mouth was making. Moaning softly in anticipation he drew his fingers out quickly.

Grinning happily, Gilbert picks his beer back up and drinks the rest of it before plopping down on his bed.

Whining at the loss, Romano tries and fails once again to glare at the Spaniard.

The blond felt the blush remaining stubbornly on his face, asking nervously as he already suspected what the answer was, "Umm where am I supposed to sleep?"

Antonio smiled at this reaction, preparing himself quickly before positioning himself at the others entrance. "This will hurt a bit," with that last warning he sealed his lips onto Romano's as he slowly forced himself inside the welcoming, tight heat of the Italian. Moving in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside with a loud moan.

Gilbert just lifts his arm and lets it fall onto the bed beside him a couple of times as answer.

Romano clenches and relaxes multiple times as he tries to adjust to the pirates size.

Matthew blushed but slowly moved over to the bed and laid down on the edge, as far from the other as possible as his face remained scarlet. He was sleeping in the same bed as the man that had captured and kissed him.

Antonio moaned loudly at the feel of the other around him, but staying still as he waited for a signal from the other to move in that wonderful heat. Leaning down he placed a small kiss on the others forehead, inwardly surprised by the toughness the other was showing at being penetrated.

Gilbert grins at the ceiling before wondering why exactly he was so happy about this.

After a few minuets, Romano tilts his face up and presses his lips against Antonio's, giving him permission to move.

Matthew sighed softly to himself as he curled under the blankets, trying to forget how awkward he was feeling. Bidding the other good night as he set his glasses on the night stand and closed his eyes, "Bonsoir."

The pirate's immediately kissed back eagerly as he slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in a moment later. Setting a steady, but quick pace as he searched for the place that drove his little Italian mad.

Gilbert crawls under the blankets a few minuets later. Quickly falling asleep, he somehow winds up with one arm flung over the blond.

Romano lets out a long moan all of a sudden as Antonio hits that certain place in him.

Matthew felt an eye twitch at the feeling of the others arm resting over him, but he made no attempt to push him off. Deciding it was not worth the effort as he forced himself to sleep.

Antonio smiled at the sound that escaped the others lips, starting to aim for that spot each time as one of his hands moved down to trail over Romano's member. Moaning softly as he placed small kisses and nips to the right side of the others neck.  
>Romano gasps, his senses being overloaded by pleasure as he runs his hands over the pirate.<br>Antonio moaned softly as he felt the others hands trail along his body before settling back around his shoulder as he continued to thrust quickly into the Italian. Now starting to pump Romano in time with his thrust, shuddered as he felt his release close.  
>Finally, Romano can't hold out anymore between the combination of that spot getting hit and his member being pumped as he reaches his release, the milky liquid hitting both their stomachs, and his muscles clenching. "Antonio~" he moans, muffling his cry in the pirates shoulder.<br>The Spaniard came with a loud moan as he felt the other clenching around him and the sound of Romano calling his name. Panting hard he slowly pushed the other away from his shoulder so they could lock lips once again as he slowly pulled out.  
>Romano crushes his lips against the others, not sure what else to do.<br>Antonio smiled into the kiss, starting to battle the other for dominance that he knew he would win. Reaching down with one hand for a shred of the others discarded shirt. Slowly wiping them off as he slowly laid on his side next to Romano.  
>Sighing contentedly, Romano curls up into the taller man.<br>"Buenas noches, Romano," Antonio whispered as he wrapped his arms easily around the small boy, slowly falling into sleep as he knew one thing... The Italian was going to be sore in the morning.  
>The Italian was almost asleep already as he heard Antonio wish him good night, and smiles happily as he drifts off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmmm... nope, I still don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Arthur yawns, and starts to stretch his arms out when he feels a sharp pain dig into his shoulder. Wincing, he slowly remembers what had happened.<br>Francis frowned as he felt something press into his back, opening his eyes slowly he turned his head to see the stretching English pirate. But he said nothing, opting to instead see what the short blond would do once he got a hold of his surroundings.  
>Sitting up quickly, Arthur looks around, spotting the french pirate last. Scooting away quickly, he falls off the bed.<br>Francis chuckled at the reaction, sitting up slowly in the bed as he combed his fingers through his hair to smooth it back down to it's usually wavy silkiness, "Bonjour l'Angleterre." (good morning)  
>"W-how the bloody hell did I end up here?" Arthur asks confused.<br>The French man just smiled as he got out of bed and walked over to the dresser, changing into a new shirt and then pulling on his usual long coat as he explained the situation like it was the most simple thing in the world, "I shot you."  
>That just confuses Arthur more. "So your the bloody bastard that shot me. That doesn't explain why I'm here instead of dead." he intones.<br>Francis smirked softly as he turned around to face the other blond, amused by the fact that he had yet to move from his spot on the floor, "Antonio wanted to let you bleed to death and then your your body over board to the sharks, but I stopped him. After all, it would be such a waste to just kill you, non?"  
>Arthur just glares at him. "From what I've heard about you three I think I would have preferred bleeding to death."<br>Oh s'il vous plaît! You can't believe everything you hear," Quickly he closed the distance between them, his boot clicking on the floor as he stopped in front of the other. Cupping the others face with a hand he added with a small wink, "Even if they are true."  
>Instantly the English pirates face turns bright red. Scooting away again, he runs into the wall.<br>Francis chuckled as he watched the other, speaking as he straightened up once again, "My, where did all that fight and courage you had before go to? ...Hard to believe someone like YOU could have sunk one of Antonio's ships."  
>Deciding to try out a bit of dark magic on the Frenchy, Arthur quickly sketches a pentagram while muttering under his breath.<br>The long haired blond raised a single eyebrow as he moved suddenly, snatching the small piece of chalk from the others hand while smudging the drawing with his boot. Speaking curtly, "Mon ami, do you really think that I such a wise move to make? ...After all, while I personally don't think very highly of you, I HAVE heard the stories about what you like to try." Gripping the front of the others shirt, Arthur's long jacket having been removed the night before so Francis could patch him up, he pulled the shorter man to his feet, "Now, get up. I don't have all morning!~"  
>Clenching his fists in anger and tempted to try punching the man, Arthur attempts to calm down as he stands up. "Why, more people to shoot and then hold hostage?" he snarls.<br>Francis chuckled softly as he shook his head, "Nope, I need to speak with the others about where we will head to next and where I can get enough loot to replace what that short haired glasses wearing member of your crew stole." However he made a point to kick the others captain jacket into a corner of the room as he started towards the door. Francis had been sure to hide any weapons away from his new 'guests'.  
>Quickly walking towards the corner and grabbing his jacket, Arthur puts it on before sitting down to act like a good little prisoner... until the french bastard left at least and he could search the room for anything useful.<br>Francis stopped in front of the door, calling back to the British man, "Oh and by the way, I suggest you be on your best behavior... I'm the only one keeping you alive at the moment and we also managed to capture one of your crew. A peu blond haired boy with glasses and an odd curl. Well see you soon Angleterre!~" With that finishing sing song statement he left the room, locking the door firmly behind him.  
>"Bloody hell." was all Arthur's reply was. They had caught Matthew. But that meant that Alfred had escaped, and there was no one he was more sure would try a rescue. Hearing the lock click on the door, he quickly gets up and starts thoroughly searching the room.<p>

Francis nodded quickly to his crew after checking in the mess hall to make sure everything was in order. With that down he swung over to the Old Fritz, waiting for his friends to come out.

Antonio yawned softly as he slowly woke up, at the weight on his chest green eyes looked down to take in the sight of the sleeping Italian, unable to stop himself he cooed happily, "So cuuttee~!"  
>Romano shifts in his sleep, seeming like he would wake up, but just rolling over instead.<br>Antonio chuckled softly as he tried to get out of the bed, only to feel a hand gripping his wrist. Raising an eyebrow he gently shook the hand being grip, speaking a little louder to try and wake up the Italian, "Romano, I need to go now."  
>Romano groans as he opens his eyes finally. Seeing the pirate his face turns red again.<p>

Rolling off the bed, Gilbert wakes up suddenly. Checking the time, he realizes the others were probably waiting for him. Glancing at the small blond in his bed, he hurries to get dressed

Ludwig, realizing it was finally morning, quickly gets up. Deciding to leave the Italian there, he goes to splash water on his face and push his hair back. He hadn't slept at all, and was exhausted.

Antonio chuckled softly as he placed a small kiss on the others forehead, finally being released as he got dressed and washed his face and hair as he spoke to the Italian behind him, "I need to speak with the others, if you get dressed maybe I can convince them to let you see your brother."

Matthew jumped slightly as the sound of the thump, opening his eyes tiredly he looked for the cause... seeing the albino in the middle of changing was NOT what he expected to see first thing in the morning! Pulling the covers quickly over his face he wondered if it was possible to die of too much blood rushing to your face.

Feliciano frowned as he lost his source of body heat, slowly opening his eyes he let out a loud and long yawn. Looking around the room with a small tilt of his head, "Ludwig?"

Romano nods, and tries to get up, only to plop back down on the bed with a groan.

Finishing changing, Gilbert checks around for Gilbird.

Hearing his name, Ludwig pops his head around. "What?" he asks.

Antonio raised an eyebrow at the young boy, soon chuckling under a hand as he asked innocently, "Need some help?"

Matthew kept under the covers as he asked softly, "Wh-Where are you going now?"

The boy brightened up at the sight of the blond, bouncing on the bed slightly before getting of as he spoke, "Good morning!"

Romano shakes his head furiously. "It's to early to be up." he decides, sprawling out on the bed.

"To talk to Antonio and Francis." Gilbert tells him. "Have you seen Gilbird anywhere around here?" he adds.

"M-morning..." Ludwig says nervously. "Did you sleep well?"

Antonio rolled his eyes as he spoke while putting on his hat and jacket, "Suit yourself then, I'll bring you food when I return, my tomato!~" With that said he walked out of the room and locked it behind him... though he doubted the other could move very fast at the moment.

"Gilbird? ...Umm no I haven't seem him," the blond said softly as he pushed the covers down again and sat up.

Feliciano nodded his head quickly as he spoke, "Si, I slept very well!~ Didn't you?"

Romano sighs, and then turns red again as he remembers what he did last night.

Gilbert nods. "I wonder where he could have gone? Oh well. I'm going to head upstairs, so you stay here." he says before leaving and locking the door. It wasn't that he didn't trust the blond, more that he didn't trust his crew. Wait, what? Since when did he trust someone he captured more than his own crew?

"Ehm... ja..." Ludwig lies, hoping the small Italian wouldn't notice the bags he was sure he had under his eyes.

Antonio smiled as he jumped to the Old Fritz, making small talk with Francis as they waited for the albino.

Matthew sighed softly as he laid back on the bed, frowning in boredom as he stared at the ceiling, finally getting up and opening a window to see what kind of weather was outside. Blinking in confusion as he saw that he was level with a window on the Belle Mort... The ship that Arthur was currently being kept in.

Feliciano smiled happily like he usually did as he nodded, "That's good, ve!~"

Gilbert throws open the doors, knowing his friends were there. "The awesome me is here now! Kesesese~" he laughs.

Ludwig nods, glad the Italian was so oblivious. Suddenly remembering the hair curl, he nervously asks "S-so, um... w-what's with that hair curl of yours?"

Finally giving up after ransacking the entire room, Arthur goes to look out the window. Maybe that had been left unlocked. Suddenly blinking in surprise, he sees Matthew across from him. Working with the latch, he manages to open it. "Hey Matthew!" he calls softly, figuring that the smaller blond was probably on the ship that the bloody french bastard had just gotten on.

Francis and Antonio rolled their eyes at the same time, the french man speaking first, "Oui, oui, we know how awesome you are Gilbert. Now we need to discuss where we will hit next. If you haven't realized, my hold is almost completely barren because of that stupid raid."

"Eh?" Feliciano asked with a small tilt of his head, "What about it?" His brown eyes looking up at the other innocently and seeming to have no idea what he was talking about.

Matthew's eyes widened at the sight of the other, calling back softly, "Arthur? Are you alright?" The other seemed alright from what he could see, other than the fact that his shoulder had some wrapping over it.

"They managed to get your cargo?" Prussia laughs. "Okay. well you lost it, so where's your vote for?"

"Oh, n-nothing." Germany stammers, his face bright red.

"Yeah, but the bloody Frenchman of the trio has me locked in here." Arthur calls, clearly annoyed. "Are you ok?" he asks. Matthew looked ok, but one could never be too sure, especially considering where they were trapped. "He didn't... _do_ anything to you, did he?"

"Perhaps we should have a change of scenery, perhaps attacking the Asian coasts. They seem to be filled with treasures after all and we'll be far from the reach of the British navy." Francis suggested as he looked out towards the horizon. "Getting away from a certain annoying pirate ship would be good as well."  
>Antonio frowned as he spoke softly, "There are different pirates that patrol those coasts. But perhaps we can make alliances with them, we could use them at a time like this with the navy getting stronger."<p>

Feliciano shrugged his shoulders lightly as he suddenly asked, "Do you guys have any pasta around here, I'm hungry!~"

Matthew shook his head as he tried not to blush as memories of the night before came rushing back, lying quickly, "N-No, I'm alright."

Gilbert nods in agreement. "I'm sure they would be fine with getting a percentage, ja?" he adds.

"Pasta? No. You can have this though." Ludwig says, finding his wurst and giving it to the Italian.

Arthur looks at him suspiciously. "You would tell me if he did, right?" he clarifies.

The two nodded softly in agreement, Antonio speaking with a small smile, "I'll lead the way then, also Gilbert? I think Romano would like to see his brother."

Feliciano pulled a small face at the strange food, but tried it anyway. Pretending to like it was he REALLY did not want to hurt Ludwig's feelings.

Matthew nodded his head as he spoke seriously, "Of course, but... Arthur what exactly are we going to do?" His blue eyes lowering in confusion and sadness as he felt guilty once again for letting himself be caught so easily.

Gilbert stares at Antonio in confusion for a few moments before asking, "Who's Romano?"

Seeing the Italian eat it, Ludwig finish getting ready for the day.

Arthur sighs. "I don't know Matthew. Apparently this bastard had heard about my black magic before, and he managed to take away my chalk and wipe away the circle I had created so far." he says. "I'd suggest jumping out these windows and swimming, but I have no idea where Alfred it." he adds.

"My Italian," the Spanish pirate said in amusement as he crossed his arms over his chest, after all, wasn't it obvious since all three captains knew the name of each member of all three crews.

Feliciano sighed softly as he finally finished eating the gross food. Standing up with a small tilt of his head, "Where are you going? Can I come with you?"

Matthew tilted his head softly as he asked, "Can't you find a way to get the chalk back? Maybe trick him or something to get it?"

"Oh yeah." Gilbert laughs. "Fine by me, but he's West's, remember?"

"To make sure my bruder and his friends aren't going to make more trouble." Ludwig says, "I guess... If you want to..."

Arthur shrugs. "I can try, but I don't know how well it'll work. Maybe I should try to get him drunk or something..." he trails off, plotting.

Antonio nodded softly as he looked to the side, seeing the mentioned blond coming onto the deck.

Feliciano giggled happily to himself as he skipped after the other with a small tilt of his head as he looked around the hallways they were passing.

Matthew nodded softly as he spoke, "I-I think they will be coming back soon... Just remember, you can probably use his weaknesses against him."

"Hey West!" Gilbert calls, waving to his bruder as he sees him, and then suddenly starts laughing as he sees the small Italian skipping along behind him like a puppy.  
>Ludwig's face turns bright red as his bruder laughs at him. Clearing his throat, he asks, "So what's the plan now?"<p>

Arthur nods. The thought had crossed his mind, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to use that pirates weakness against him.

Francis chuckled softly as he spoke, "Heading to Asia, but your little leech's brother wants to see him." The long haired blond sent a little wink towards the German as he started back towards his own ship, "Now I need to head off, I believe a certain magic obsessed limey needs to be taught not to touch other people's possessions."  
>Feliciano tilted his head at the leech comment, looking at Ludwig in confusion before looking towards the Spanish man, knowing that he was the one that had claimed to have taken his brother. "Lovino?"<p>

Matthew sighed softly as he closed the window and started to dust the room to try and keep himself busy.

Arthur also shuts the window, and turning around sees the mess he created in the room. Sighing, he starts putting everything back where it was before.

"He's not a leech..." Ludwig mutters, rather confused.  
>Gilbert gets confused again. "Wait, I thought you said his name was Romano?" he asks Antonio.<p>

The Italian in question was still laying sprawled on the bed. Finally deciding he should get some clothes on, he struggles to stand up, wincing in pain and blushing all over again. This time he goes where he saw the pirate get clothes from though. Opening it, he grabs pants and a shirt and pulls them on. Deciding they would work well enough as long as he didn't have to actually move, he goes back to sprawling out on the bed.

Antonio frowned as he spoke in confusion, "I thought it was, that's what he told me anyway."  
>Feliciano shook his head as explained, "Lovino is his first name, Romano is his middle, and Vargas is our last name. He hates being called Lovino so he usually tells people to call him Romano, ve."<p>

Francis hummed softly to himself as he stopped in front of his door, unlocking it and slowly opening it as he balanced to plate of food.

Gilbert and Ludwig nod in understanding at the same time; one of the few things that marked them as bruders.

Having just got the last thing in place when the lock on the door clicked, Arthur spins around to glare at the french pirate.

Antonio nodded softly though a small smirk was on his face as he imagined the fun he could have with the information he just got, "Well follow me to my ship, Ludwig you will probably have to carry him across." With that said he jumped back to his own ship and moved to his cabin, wondering how Ro-Lovino was doing.

Francis tilted his head at the shorter man, asked as he set the plates down on the table after locking the door, "Missed me? My bushy browed companion."

Ludwig nods. Face red, he picks up the small Italian and jumps over the gap between the ships, setting him back down as soon as they were over.

Gilbert in the mean time, looks around once more for Gilbird. Finally finding him sitting above the door, he whistles him over to his hand before heading back in to find food and see that alluring blond again.

Arthur snorts in disbelief. "As if I'd miss _you_." he says, his voice filled with as much venom as possible before he suddenly remembers his plan.

Romano had just been about to fall asleep when he heard the door open. Deciding it wasn't worth checking, he just rolls over onto his side and curls up.

Feliciano squeaked as he was picked up and carried over, stepping carefully to make sure he was on solid ground before speaking with a happy wave of his arms, "Ve, doitsu, you can jump far!"

Francis rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table and started to eat, "Classic British sarcasm, how I didn't miss it. Now are you going to be civilized and actually eat with me? ..I believe I need to make a few rules so you don't get yourself killed."

Antonio smiled softly as he re-entered his bedroom, gently picking the other up off the bed as he spoke, "Mon ami, I'm taking you to see your brother. I suggest you at least try to look awake."

Still blushing, Ludwig nods. "I guess..." he mutters, embarrassed.

Sighing dramatically, Arthur nods his head. "Only cause I'm bloody hungry though, mind you." he feels the need to say.

Romano lets out a squeak as he's picked up. "Feli's here?" he clarifies.

Finally returning to his room with an armload of food, Gilbert struggles to unlock and open the door. Finally getting it open, the promptly deposits it all on the table before looking around to see where Matthew was.

Francis smirked as he gave his usual laugh, "But of course, Angleterre." Yet as he ate he watched the other pirate eating the carefully made french food that was of only the highest quality. Both he and his crew had high standards after all... which was why he often found both members of the other crews and the other captains taking lunch or dinner with them. "Is it good?"

Antonio's eyes gleamed slightly as he spoke while starting to walk towards the deck, his usual smile plastered firmly across his tanned face, "If that is his name then si, Lovi.~"

The blond was coughing softly as he accidentally inhaled a large cloud of dust while wiping off some of the old books in the shelves built into the wall behind the captain's desk.

Arthur nods as he eats, a ghost of a blush on his face.

Suddenly glaring at the pirate, Romano demands "What did you call me?"

Spotting him and hearing him coughing, Gilbert is over there in a second. "Are you okay? You're not sick, are you? I brought some food and some more beer." he says, talking fast.

The French man continued to smile softly as he rested his head on a hand as he watched the shorter man, speaking with a small smirk, "Mind telling me why people call you Pirate Iggy, Arthur Kirkland?"

Antonio continued to smile as he said with a teasing tone, "Lovi, it's short for Lovino... You know, I'm a little peeved at the fact that you didn't tell me your real name. After all, I think it is a beautiful name."

Matthew blushed softly at the others closeness and worry, speaking as he tried to clean off his dust encrusted glasses, "I'm fine, you don't have to panic over every little thing captain." He wasn't sure how he should address the albino so he decided to stick to being formal. At the mention of food however, his stomach gave a small growl.

Arthur just shrugs. "I guess people consider me to be the bloody stereotype for English, and my brother started calling me Iggy and now every bloody else does too." he says, scowling into his plate of food.

Shocked and confused how the pirate had found his name out, Romano opens and closes his mouth multiple times, trying to think of what to say but looking like a fish in the process.

Nodding and then laughing, Gilbert drags the blond over to the table. "You can call me Gilbert instead of captain." he tells him.

Francis raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "Likes tea, sarcastic, practices magic, picks fights, and makes rash decisions... That sounds like the British to me... Iggy." The long haired blond was smirking softly as he finished eating, offering some tea to the other as if to accent his point.

Antonio chuckled in amusement as he continued on his way, "I found out from that chatty brother of yours, he seems to be the exactly opposite of you."

The Canadian gave a small squeak as he was dragged after the other, sitting down promptly as he looked at the other with a small tilt of his head, "Umm okay."

Arthur glares at the Frenchman, but takes the tea offered.

"I'm so going to kill him." Romano mutters darkly.

Gilbert grabs a beer as he sits down opposite the blond. Opening it, he takes a long drink before grabbing a wurst and starting to eat.

Francis smiled softly as he asked the other while standing up slowly, "So... I would like to ask you to be a little more respectful towards me. If you don't... I won't be letting you out of this room for a long time." He said all of this with an easy going laugh as he knew the other couldn't really refuse.

Antonio chuckled softly as he asked while pinching the others cheek, "Oh? And why is that? Just because he told me your real name, Lovi?" Oh this was too much fun at the moment.

Matthew looked at the odd food with a small frown, but respectfully started to eat it as he drank water instead of the offer liquor.

At first irked about the request, Arthur quickly realizes that it was quite possibly his way to escape. "What exactly do you mean by respectful?" he decides to clarify first.

Face red, Romano decides to ignore the Spaniard.

Quickly finishing his food, Gilbert grabs a small bag of seeds he had also picked up. "Want to try feeding Gilbird?" he asks.

"Listening to my orders, stop trying to insult or hit me, and finally... stop frowning, it makes your face horribly ugly!~" Francis said with a small laugh, pinching the others face.

The pirate smiled softly as he gently kissed the others forehead before stepping out onto the deck where the German and bubbly Italian were waiting.

"Fratello!" Feliciano called out with a smile as he bounced over to the other, asking excitedly as noticed that the other was dressed in clothes that were much too big for him, "What happened to your clothes, are you alright, why is he carrying you?"

Matthew blinked at the offer before nodding softly as he poured a little in his hand and offered it to the other.

That just makes the English pirate frown more, as his face turns red.

"I don't know." Romano snaps at his brother, obviously annoyed.  
>Ludwig blinks as he sees the other Italian for the first time. they looked kinda similar, but obviously had completely different personalities.<p>

Gilbert smiles as Gilbird flays over, landing with a chirp before starting to eat the seeds from the small blond's hand.

Francis smiled at the sight of the redness on the others face, speaking as he pulled something out of his sleeve, "I suppose that blush is well worth a little frown though." Not letting Arthur protest he wrapped the object gently around his neck, hooking it into place quickly.

Antonio chuckled softly as he set the other on his feet, "Well if you REALLY want to be put down." His green eyes flashing in amusement as the reason he had been holding the small Italian was to keep him from feeling the pain of the night before.

Matthew smiled softly as he watched the little bird, asking, "So what is he, where did you get him?" All of his attention was now focused on the bird as he wondered about its origins.

"W-what the bloody hell?" Arthur exclaims, his hand reaching up to try to tell what was just put around his neck.

Gritting his teeth and only his dignity keeping him up, Romano glares at the ground, not sure which of them to glare at.  
>Ludwig clears his throat, feeling that him and Feliciano were being ignored.<p>

Gilbert shrugs. "I rescued him on a raid one time. The little guy was just too awesome to leave behind!" he beams.

Francis gave a small laugh as he quickly backed away from the flailing hands of the Brit, speaking as he pointed towards a mirror, "While I doubt that your brother would turn tail and run away as soon as the chance is given, I believe you would... So that little collar is a gift from me, it bares the mark of my flag and anyone that meets you will know that you belong to me. We may not have many allies, but almost every person whether pirate or regular citizen wouldn't give up the chance to earn quite a bit of money by returning you to me. You understand, oui?"

Feliciano giggled softly as he hugged his brother, almost knocking them both off of their feet. Speaking rapidly, "Fratello, are you enjoying your time here? ...Ludwig is really nice to me!"  
>Antonio looked towards the blond as he asked, "Cute aren't they?" The Spanish man was practically beaming with happiness and was barely holding back to urge to hug his grumpy Italian.<p>

"That was nice," the other said with surprise as he pet the bird gently, pleasantly surprised by the fact that the bird chirped like he knew they were talking about him.

Face as red as one of the Frenchman's roses, Arthur glares at him, already trying to plot ways to get it off.

Romano's face turns bright red, both in embarrassment and anger too this time. Turning his glare to the blond, he yells "What the fuck did you do to my brother?"  
>Confused, Ludwig just looks between Antonio and the darker Italian.<p>

Gilbert nods, smiling as he can tell that Gilbird likes Matthew.

Francis smiled as he swing a small key hanging from a necklace in front of the others face. Speaking as he tapped the small metal lock on the back of the collar, "Don't even think about it, this is the only way you can get out of it. Its made of tough fabric that is hard to break, I doubt that you would like to put a knife so close to your neck, and impossible to burn."

Feliciano blinked as he tilted his head softly, "Fratello, why are you so angry?"

Matthew sighed softly as he leaned back while keeping his hand steady for the bird. Unsure of what they should really do now, after all they seemed to be going to be spending a lot of time together.

Dropping his hands, Arthur returns to glaring at the french pirate. After a few moments, he gives up with a sigh. "Do you have any rum?" he asks finally.

"B-because you went and got fucking captured!" Romano stammers out.

Sneezing, Gilbert grows bored. "You must be bored stuck in here. If you promise not to try to run away you can come up to the deck with me." he tells the blond.

Francis gave a fake disgusted look as he spoke, "Rum, what a degrading substance. We only drink wine on this ship." Giving a small wink he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle, setting it on the table as he gathered a few hidden glasses.

Feliciano's eyes watered softly as he looked down at his feet, "I-I tried to hide, but they found me and... Well at least we are still together right?" He hated it when his sibling was mad at him, though he usually was now a-days.

Matthew blinked before nodding slightly, standing up as the bird was finished eating, "It's not like I have a place to run to."

Making a face, Arthur hopefully asks "Maybe one of the other two have some rum?"

Romano sighs, not really sure what to say. "I guess, although who knows what the hell grandpa's going to do when he sees we're gone." he says, more sedately.

Gilbert shrugs at that. "True enough, unless you feel like jumping into the ocean and either getting stuck on a desert island or drowning." he says, adding one of his signature "kesese" at the end.

Francis shrugged as he spoke, "Probably... but I don't really feel like going to ask them." Waving a hand lazily he sat down on one of the cushioned chairs in the room. Feeling more than a little amused by the others annoyance.

"Grandpa?" Antonio repeated with a small frown, looking towards Ludwig as he spoke. Hopefully this man wasn't going to be someone that could caused them problems in the future. Though the boys HAD been taken from a rich manor.  
>Feliciano scuffed his feet in embarrassment and worry as he too just remembered their grandfather who they had left with only a destroyed house to tell him what had happened to them.<p>

Matthew cringed slightly at the sound of the laugh, but didn't comment as he followed after the albino.

Sighing, Arthur says "Fine. I'll drink the bloody wine then."

Ludwig shrugs as a reply, not having heard they had a grandpa before now.  
>Romano nods. "I'm sure he's going to have every ship out there looking for us as soon as he hears that there was a pirate raid." he adds.<p>

Reaching the deck, Gilbert glances around, spotting the four of them. Quietly laughing, he heads over to the rigging, planning on climbing up to the boon.

Francis smiled as he spoke, "Well, take it then. I'm not going to stop you... By the way, what do you think of Asia?" Blue eyes were alight with mischief as he was dropping clues in front of the Brit.

Antonio frowned as he asked while leaning back against the wall of his ship, "What did you say your last name was again?" In truth he was starting to get a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach as he looked between the Italian boys and Ludwig.

Matthew sighed softly as he followed the other, now wondering if this was what a dog felt like when taken for a walk by its master.

Not bothering with the glasses and instead opting to just take the entire bottle, Arthur takes a swig of the red liquid. "Asia? All I've ever heard about from over there is India and Hong Kong. Oh, and doesn't China have a really big wall or something?" he says, obviously not getting it.

"Vargas." Romano answers simply.

Quickly climbing, Gilbert is soon at the top. "You coming up?" he calls down to the blond.

Francis rolled his eyes as he spoke bluntly, dropping his graceful way of speaking in hope that he could drive home the point, "Well we are heading there right now, I suppose you will be learning more about it very quickly eh?"

Antonio paled just slightly as he spoke softly, "As in Gaius Vargas? The retired navy corporal of the Italian navy from back when it was actually powerful?" Seeing Feliciano give a small nod he quickly pinched the bridge of his nose, looking around for Gilbert with small groan of disbelief.

Matthew paled softly but slowly forced himself to climb up after the other, not really sure how much he could trust the climb.

Paling considerably and chocking on the wine, Arthur manages to gasp out, "What?"

Confused, Romano demands "Why is who are grandpa is important?"

Beaming as he watches him climb, Gilbert pulls the other into an embrace when he makes it up. "Isn't it awesome up here?" he asks, his breath tickling the Canadian's ear.

Sighing, Ludwig says "I'll go find Francis and bruder." before heading back over to Old Fritz, leaving his Italian there.

Francis chuckled softly at this reaction as he nodded his head, "Oui, we are heading there as we speak. We'll be far from the reach of our usual adversaries... After all, who would want to go to such a foreign port to find something that may or may not be there." The long haired blond smirking as he was obviously hinting that the others brother being among the people he was talking about.

Antonio sighed lowly as he looked towards his first mate, asking him to watch the two boys as he followed after Ludwig. Though not before leaning down to place a small kiss on Lovino's lips before he ran off, knowing the other would probably try to kill him later for doing such a thing in front of his brother and the rest of the crew.

Feliciano stared at his brother with wide eyes, asking with a small blush, "Ve... Fratello did he just...?"

Matthew squeaked as he was pulled up to join the other, blushing as he was held close, though glad for the feeling of being grounded and protected against the threat of falling as he felt the albino's arms wrap around him. However instead of looking out at the view he buried his face into the others chest to try and hide his blush and fear of heights, "O-Oui."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia, so no sewing me please!**

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell." is Arthur's only reply, taking another swig from the bottle of wine.<p>

Romano, who had turned bright red and yelled cuss words at the pirate as he ran, turns to his brother. "No." he mutters angrily.

"But you're not looking!" Gilbert insists before spotting his bruder and friend down below. Waving madly, he sees Ludwig motion for him to come down. "Ludwig needs something I think. Time to get down!" he tells the blond.

Francis chuckled softly as he asked the other, raising an eyebrow at how quickly the other was draining the bottle, "Oh, and have you come up with any better escape plans yet?"

Feliciano squeaked as he covered his face with his hands at his brother's anger, speaking rapidly, "B-But I just saw him kiss you!"

Matthew took as quickly peak over his shoulder to look at the tiny forms on the deck, instantly his grip tightened around the albino as he mumbled out, shame biting at him, "I'm... afraid of heights."

Finishing the bottle, Arthur shakes his head, face slightly pink from the liquor. "Do you having anything stronger?" he asks, waving the bottle.

"Like hell you did!" Romano yells at his brother.

Gilbert blinks in surprise. "But you still came up here?" he asks.

Ludwig, oblivious as to what was commencing above, taps his foot impatiently.

Francis raised an eyebrow at this, standing up he pulled out a bottle from a small hidden container in the wall. Uncorking the bottle carefully he poured a small amount in the glass in front of the blond, "This is Spanish wine, given to me by Antonio. We rarely drink this stuff because of how potent it is... Only us three captains are allowed to drink it... But if you REALLY want it ma chere."

Feliciano squeaked as he suddenly crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, "Fratello, I know what I saw. But I don't see why you are getting so upset about it, it didn't mean anything to you right?" The younger Italian was the classic, good little catholic boy. Practically being brain washed into believing everything that the preachers told.

Matthew looked down at the others shirt mumbling out, "I didn't think it would be this high up." That was a lie, he knew it was going to be quite the drop if he fell, but he didn't want to look weak or disobedient in front of the crews and... Gilbert? Since when did he started caring about how the albino saw him?

Antonio sighed softly as he looked at the blond, "I don't see a reason for us to tell Francis unless Gil sees it as a problem... After all he wasn't the one that has one of the Italians on board his ship."

Arthur nods gratefully, and picks up the wine, taking a careful sip to start, testing how potent the Frenchman meant.

Face red and looking away and down, Romano mumbles, "Right."

Gilbert nods sympathetically. "I can carry you down on my back if you need." he offers.

Ludwig nods in agreement. "Good point."

Francis smiled softly as he sat back down on his chair, knowing very well that the liquid was so strong that the crews usually had to leave their captains for a short time on a deserted island when they thought that there was a celebration that called for this special drink.

Feliciano nodded as he looked distracted around the new ship. Wondering what the Spanish crew was like and how his brother might get along with them.

Matthew blinked at the offer, blushing hard as he slowly nodded his head in agreement, "Me-Merci."

Quickly sipping away at the wine, Arthur's face turning red as more alcohol gets into his system.

Crossing his arms in a distinctly pouting way, Romano continues to glare at the deck of the ship.

Spinning around so that his back was to the Canadian, Gilbert begins his descent after making sure the other had a tight grip. Wouldn't want him falling after all, would he?

"Are you a heavy drinker Arthur? It seems that its getting to you with that pretty red flush to your face," Francis teased from the safety of his chair as he watched the other blond.

Matthew shivered as he held the other tightly, almost choking the other as he was more than a little afraid of the idea of being dropped.

As way of reply, Arthur just stammers out nonsense, having finished up the cup of wine and being completely drunk.

Quickly and skillfully making his way down, Gilbert laughs quietly. "We're on the deck now. You can let go." he tells Matthew.

Francis laughed softly as he watched the other, waiting for him to slip up and saying something important.

Matthew quickly let go of the other quickly, blushing brightly as he stepped away from the albino as he noticed the others brother and the Spaniard waiting for them only a few feet away from him.

"Do you know the real reason that port was never attacked?" Arthur says with a slight hiccup. "Because of Gaius Vargas." he says with a lazy waving of his hand, not waiting for Francis to reply.

"What's up West, Antonio?" Gilbert asks, wrapping his arms around the Canadian just to see him blush again.  
>"We might have a problem..." Ludwig says.<p>

Francis frowned softly as he stood up and walked over to the place Arthur was sitting, snapping his fingers in front of the others face to get him to focus on what he was saying, "And what does that man have to do with the port?" Yes, he was starting to feel just a little bit concerned.

Matthew held in a squeak as the albino's arms wrapped around him from behind, keeping him facing the two pirates... Much to his displeasure as he could do nothing to hide the color in his face.  
>Antonio sighed as he explained, "Apparently those two Italians we took from that port... are the grandchildren of a Gaius Vargas." Sure Gilbert hated the navy and history, usually doing everything in his power not to sit in on the meetings Francis and he held to review the dangers of the waters they were entering. But the albino did take everything to heart... and knew just as much about HIM, as his two friends.<p>

Slightly giggling, Arthur says "Well, he pretty much runs the whole place, and has it in good with both the Italian and British government. If he has a problem, I bet they'll try to fix it for him. Oh yeah, he has two grandson's too that he's obsessed with." he says, waving his hand again and giggling.

Setting his head on the Canadian's shoulder, Gilbert frowns. "Then we had better high tail it out of here quick." he says.

Francis shook his head softly as he paced behind the others chair, suddenly walking over to his dresser to pick up a small pendent that he had stolen from the manor. Inwardly groaning as he read on the back, 'To my darling Feliciano Vargas'. Still he straightened himself up and tried to seem unfazed, "And why is he so important when he has retired years ago?"

Antonio nods softly as he spoke, "Agreed, thankfully the wind is with us and we are making great time and distance. I thought it wise though to warn you about trouble that might be heading our way."

Matthew forced himself not to shiver as he felt the others breath on his neck, he too knew about the Italian navy officer. After all, Arthur had explained his accomplishments many times, it even seemed like he admired the man! Swallowing softly he spoke, though he knew it was rather stupid to speak out when you were a prisoner... his brothers had told him that many times as well, "Wh-Why not just leave them where the navy can find them?"

Turning oddly serious, Arthur says "Because before they became so weak, he was the head of the Italian navy." before bursting out laughing at nothing whatsoever. Or at least that Francis noticed. One of the fairies the Brit was so fond of had followed them though, and also having consumed some wine was quite humorous to watch.

Letting out a low chuckle, Gilbert answers, "Normally, if the ones they belonged to didn't feel like messing with the trouble, we could. But I'm pretty sure they've heard our plans of heading for Asia."  
>Ludwig had been staying oddly quiet throughout the exchange. For some reason he had gotten kinda mad when the smaller blond had suggested that, and it confused him.<p>

The other raised a small eyebrow at the Brit, trying to decide whether or not he had accidentally cracked Arthur's mind. Slowly he leaned down to ask softly in the shorter man's ear, "What are you looking at ma cher?" This might just be some random illusions... but he wanted something to brighten him up after this startling news that their prisoners could make the navy be on their asses until their capture and perhaps death.

Matthew nodded slightly as he felt the others laughter rocked him slightly. However as he actually registered the pirate's words his blue eyes widened as he asked in obvious disbelief, "We are heading where?"

Gesturing at the small fairy, Arthur says "Right there! Don't you see her?"

Turning his head to face Matthew more, making his mouth right beside the others cheek, he says "Asia. I thought I told you...?" he trails off, obviously being forgetful.  
>Ludwig just facepalms.<p>

Francis rolled his eyes as he spoke, "Arthur, I suggest that you pay more attention to reality." As if to draw his point he tugged softly at the collar around the pale neck, sure watching the drunk blond was entertaining, but... he rather felt ignored at the moment.

Matthew blushed hared at this action, shaking his head rapidly, though the action was restricted as he didn't want to accidentally hit the face of the albino, "N-non."  
>Antonio chuckled softly as he watched the interaction between the quiet, glasses wearing prisoner and his friend. Starting to walk back to his ship he called, "Well I believe I will return to my crew... and the boy that I am refusing to just give up."<p>

Suddenly leaning close to Francis' face, Arthur says "But it's true. You just have to open your eyes."

"Oops. Sorry~" Gilbert says with a smirk, loving how he turned the others face red and waving to Antonio.  
>Feeling awkward, Ludwig says, "U-um... I'll just go grab Feliciano real quick..." before quickly following Antonio onto the Spanish ship.<p>

Seeing the pirates return, Romano glares daggers at them.

Francis blinked as he felt the others breath on his cheek, the smell of the alcohol on his breath being almost over powering. Raising a single eyebrow as he decided to entertain Arthur's ramblings. He DID after all, like the closeness of their faces, tempting him to claim that oddly pretty mouth of the other pirate, "And how do I open my eyes Anglaterra?"

"No, you aren't," Matthew mumbled out with a small sigh, knowing full well the other was playing with him now. He HAD to stop reacting to these little teases!

Antonio smiled to himself as he approaching the angry looking boy, "Lovi!~ Did you miss me?" The Spanish pirate looked towards the beaming face of the younger Italian as Ludwig approached... Yes he rather liked the fire of Lovino over the innocence of Feliciano.

"You... just... do?" Arthur says, not sure how to explain.

Pondering for a moment, Gilbert laughs. "I guess you're right!"

"Like hell I did you tomato bastard!" Romano yells, face red. He actually had just called the other something good since he loved tomato's so much, but no one else would know that.  
>Seeing the angry Italian, Ludwig hurriedly drags the happy one away.<p>

Francis sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling rather like an idiot as he tried to picture a little fairy. Slowly blue orbs revealed themselves again as he sucked in a sharp breath, "I-I can see them."

Matthew felt the urge to smack the other on the back of the head, but resisted. After all, the other was still pinning his arms to his side in his strong hold.

"Eh? Tomatoes? Where did that come from?" Antonio asked as he stopped in front of the Italian, grinning as he saw that usual lovely shade of red on Romano's face. Feeling like he should remind the other that he was the one that looked like the red fruit and not him, but he held his tongue.

Feliciano blinked as he was dragged away, looking back at his brother with a slightly sad look as they were once again separated. But he soon turned his attention back on Ludwig as he asked, "Sooo, where are we going?"

Positively beaming, Arthur happily gives Francis a small kiss. "See? Told you!"

"See, you already know me so well!" Gilbert crows happily to the small blond.

Turning red as the mentioned fruit, he says "W-well obviously you like to eat them! And that blond bastard is the potato bastard!" he yells after Ludwig.

Slightly embarrassed, Ludwig says "Back to Old Fritz..." not really knowing what he was planning on doing when they go there.

Blue eyes widened softly at the feeling of the soft lips pressed to his own. Though Arthur soon broke it off to babble once again. It was rather annoying, Francis thought to himself as he licked his lips slightly as he thought of claiming the Brit's mouth. But decided to play with the other to see if he would come into his hands willingly, "I think you just made her face go bright red~"

Matthew frowned as he spoke softly, head shaking slightly as he tried again to make the albino see that he was a complete stranger and kidnapper, "I don't know anything about you."

"Oh, I see," Smiling as brightly as ever as he knew his crew was listening, though were trying to hide it as they did their chores, "Are you still having trouble walking, my Lovi?" His face turning concerned as he looked at the lean and slightly tanned form of the boy.

Feliciano nodded softly as he was carried over to the German ship once again, looking around with a small tilt of his head, "What am I allowed to do here?" This was a surprisingly thoughtful question as the Italian was obviously trying to find out what the limits on him were.

Arthur just laughs. "Why would that make her blush?" he asks innocently.

Gilbert frowns at that. "Sure ya do!" he insists.

Face so red it was almost purple, Romano yells "Why the fuck would I?", trying to save his pride at least a bit.

"U-um... Well... Anything that looks like you're trying to escape or something is off limits, so pretty much just stay out of the way." Ludwig says, "I wouldn't advise walking around without me, Bruder, or someone else who I've okayed with you." he adds.

Francis smirked softly as he ran a hand through the short locks of blond hair, being rather comfortable in his position leaning over the back of the chair. "Do people usually kiss in front of others if they are not in love ma cher? ...Unless you are with a common whore that is."

"I know very little other than what your name is, who your partners are, your pet, and that you like to drink... Nothing very significant in my opinion." the other said with a small sigh.

"Hey, no need to be act so flustered mi tomato," Antonio said with his usual cheerful tone as he suddenly picked up the young man bridal style and carried him up towards the wheel. Wanting to make sure they were on the right course.

Feliciano nodded softly as he stood beside the blond, asking as he obviously wanted to do something to keep himself busy, "Anything I can do to help?" In truth he probably would just cause more damage than good... but the other didn't need to know that!

Arthur shrugs. "Depends on where you are. But why would that make _her_ face turn red? Besides, fairies don't blush. They've already seen everything there is to see." he says simply.

"Well, then what do you want to know?" Gilbert asks, not to happily.

Startled out of reacting, Romano decides to pout instead, crossing his arms.

"Well, what are you good at?" Ludwig asks uncertainly.

Francis raised an eyebrow at this remark, asked with a small tilt of his head. Wondering what the other would say next, "Oh really?"

Matthew looked away with a small sigh, not really sure if wanted to know anything more about the Prussian. After all, he needed to keep any emotional attach forming between them for when Alfred came to save them or Arthur broke them out of here... Yes he needed to keep focused on the idea of being free again.

Antonio smiled happily as he shooed away the person at the helm and taking his spot, steering with one hand and holding Romano with one he spoke, "We have decided on a new course... If you haven't already heard around the deck, we are heading to Asia."

"Ve, I can cook... paint, draw,... and umm clean?" the other suggested with a small blush on his face as he knew these probably weren't that helpful on a pirate ship that required actual strength to clean the deck and he was unfamiliar with the German ingredients that the crew seemed to like.

Arthur nods seriously, leaning back into the french pirate.

Gilbert hugs the Canadian tighter as he waits for a reply.

Romano decides to ignore the pirate, continuing his sulking.

Ludwig nods. "You can help with the cooking I guess." he says

Francis hummed softly as he spoke while continuing to play with the others hair, noticing the fact that Arthur seemed to have been lulled into a state of relaxation and complete unawareness. Shooing away the fairy when it got closer when he asked, "You really have no ideas on how to escape?"

The blond winced at the hold tightened, making it actually uncomfortable as his ribs and arms were crushed lightly. Taking the hint Matthew spoke with a small gasp, "I-I don't know."

"Lovi," the other whispered into the Italian's ear, kissing his cheek softly as he tried to urge the other out of his depression, "Buscas (look), the sea if lovely at this time of day. Everything is calm and a deep blue, the clouds in the sky can make pictures if you concentrate on them."

"I could make you the best pasta you have ever had~!" Feliciano said with a small hint of excitement to his voice as he looked at the blond with his famous puppy dog eyes.

"No ideas whatsoever." Arthur sighs, "I told Mattie I did though since I can't have him worrying."

Loosening his grip, Gilbert sighs.

Face red, Romano complied. "I guess." he mumbles.

"Well... if we have the ingredients for it, I guess you could..." Ludwig says, not really sure if his bruder would like him letting the small Italian cook or not.

Francis smiled at this comment, playing with the small tag on the others collar, "That's good to hear, after all, I wouldn't really like to lose such a pretty and interesting prize as you."

Matthew let out a grateful sigh as he took a few small breaths, hearing the small sound from the other he couldn't help but feel he needed to apologize, "Sorry."

Antonio smiled as he spoke while setting the other down gently on the ground, "Why don't you take a small nap? I'll wake you up if anything happens. It'll take a few hours before we make any significant progress into the Asian coast." Why were they so close to it already? Well perhaps it was the little fact that they had been moving towards it the moment they had left the port.

Feliciano nodded eagerly as he followed the other towards the kitchen with a small skip to his step.

Face red from more than just the alcohol now, Arthur looks down at his hands.

"Nein, it's fine." Gilbert says, but obviously still depressed.

Romano nods. Looking at the sun, he yawns "It's siesta time anyways..."

Entering the kitchen, Ludwig is glad to see that no one was there.

"You are so beautiful when you blush, it's so much better than that ugly old scowl," Francis said with a small chuckled as he ruffled the others man's hair.

Matthew sighed softly as he looked around, feeling awkward in front of all the other crew members, "Perhaps we should talk inside?" He still didn't know what to talk about, but he hoped it would just let him relax a bit.

Feliciano giggled to himself as he ran around the kitchen, looking to the ingredients he needed.

Still blushing and unsure how to react, Arthur just sits there.

Gilbert nods, following the blond in. The closest thing you could compare him to right then was a kicked puppy.

Ludwig followed close behind the Italian, cleaning up any sort of mess he saw as they went.

Francis smirked as he stepped out from behind the chair, slowly pulling the other out of the chair by the hold he had on his collar. Blue eyes looking to see just how well Arthur could walk to determine how drunk he still was.

Matthew sighed softly as he re-entered the others room. Feeling rather confused as he looked back at the albino's face, why did the other want him to like him so much? Wasn't he just a prisoner, couldn't Gilbert order him to pretend he was happy? The Canadian was so confused as he waited for the captain to speak first this time.

Feliciano smiled as he started to boil water and actually made homemade noodles from just a few ingredients he found in the kitchen. Make a sauce at the same time with some of the tomatoes he found that was probably leftovers from Antonio's stock.

Stumbling after the french pirate in a distinctly drunken way, Arthur runs into the other.

"Ya know something, Mattie?" Gilbert asks after a few minuets of silence between the two of them.

Ludwig, somewhat surprised at what the Italian was able to make with such few options, continues to keep everything spotlessly clean.

Francis blinked as he easily kept on his feet when the other crashed against his chest, wrapping his arms gently around the other to hold him to himself as he spoke with a slightly teasing tone, "Aw, you're rather clumsy at the moment aren't you Anglaterra?"

"O-Oui?" Matthew asked in confusion as he looked up at the other, though blinked in confusion as he heard the nickname.

Feliciano giggled softly as he placed a small plate of the food in front of the other, speaking with an eager nod, "Try it!~"

Blushing deep red, Arthur just mumbles something.

"I already know everything I need to know about you!" Gilbert says, back to his smiling and annoying self.

Ludwig nods, trying to figure out how to get the noodles in his mouth with the eating utensils offered.

The french tilted his head as he gently gripped the others chin and forced him to look up at him, asking with his usual charming smile, "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"(what was that)

Matthew blinked before asking with a frown, "Quoi? What do you mean by that?" For some reason he was starting to have a slight sinking feeling in his stomach as he noticed the sudden change in the other, though it SEEMED better than the mopey sad Gilbert from earlier.

Feliciano giggled softly as he leaned forward, taking the others hand as he gently showed him how to twirl the noodles on the fork.

Arthur, face extraordinarily red, leans forward until his mouth was right by the others, but not quite touching instead of replying.

"I already know I like you!" Gilbert says smiling, plopping down on his bed and stretching.

Face red, Ludwig tries a bite. "This is good." he comments after carefully chewing and swallowing.

The other smirked softly as his blue eyes silently dared Arthur, after all, if the other made first move then he would feel no regrets in what he could do to the short male, "I want an answer in words Anglaterra, you have to follow my orders, oui?"

Matthew almost fell in shock, face flushing in anger he spoke, shaking his head, "How can you like me? I'm supposed to by a prisoner that tried to raid your ship remember?"

Feliciano beamed at the praise, smiling as he sat down and started to eat some of his own food. Eager to eat something other than German dishes.

Arthur just shakes his head, lips still a centimeters distance from the others.

"So?" Gilbert says with a grin. "I decided I like you!" he adds, his signature "kesese" at the end.

Francis chuckled as he warned, "I might have to punish you if you do not listen to me, then you really won't be able to go outside this room... But perhaps you like it in here?"

Matthew shakes his head at the childish nature of the other. Blinking when Gilbird landed on his shoulder.

Sighing, Arthur shakes his head again furiously. "I said yes obviously you bloody wanker." he finally mutters.

"See! Gilbird likes you too!" Gilbert beams.

The long haired man let out a small laugh as he leaned forward to press their lips together slowly, "Now was that so hard ma cher?"

The blond rolled his eyes as he pet the bird gently, whispering to the small fluff ball, "Your master is a little crazy huh?"

Face burning, Arthur tries to look away again.

Gilbird just chirps in reply. "What are you telling him?" Gilbert asks curiously.

Francis didn't allow the other to turn away again as he kept his hold on his chin, speaking with a dangerous look coming to his blue eyes, "Ah, ah, ah, you made me wait through all of that and just gave me permission to do what I want." Silencing any protest he sealed his lips over Arthur's lips once again, forcing his tongue past his lips with ease.

"Something in French," the other lied as he patted the bird gently on the head.

Arthur attempts to look mad but makes no resistance against the other.

Gilbert just nods, rolling over onto his stomach.

The French man chuckled softly at the sight of the scrunching, overly thick eyebrows of the other. Continuing to explore Arthur's mouth quickly, wanting to make this last as long as possible as he could taste the Spanish wine. Hands going to rest on the hips of the short haired blond.

Matthew hummed softly to himself as he played a little bit with the bird before looking towards the albino from the corner of his eyes, wondering if he had fallen asleep.

Arthur suddenly smiles, seeing a fairy that had just settled on the others shoulder.

Rolling back over again, Gilbert all but whines, "I'm boooooored~."

Francis broke the kiss with a small tilt of his head, asking with a small hint of confusion to his voice, "What is it?"

Matthew sweat dropped as he spoke with a small sigh, "What did you do before you captured me to keep yourself entertained on long trips?"

Arthur nods towards the fairy, still smiling.

Gilbert shrugs. "I would bug West, or plan something with Antonio and Francis, but now they're all preoccupied."

Francis frowned as he snapped his fingers in front of his face, speaking, "Kirkland, tell me what has your attention." He was feeling more than a little peeved that the other was seeming to not being interested in him, even after and during their kiss.

"Surely they have been preoccupied before," the other said with a small sigh. Seriously could this man really be a feared captain?

Suddenly looking at the other, Arthur asks, "How do you know my name?"

"I guess..." Gilbert trails off, "but never all at once!" he adds.

"As I said before, you are rather famous on the waters. But finding out your actual last name was a challenge. What could have made a set for life noble boy turn to the life of a pirate?" Francis was smirking softly as he knew he had him pegged with all the information he had gather from different ports. In truth he had been fascinated by the stories of a rising very young British pirate and now that he had him in his hands he didn't want to allow him to slip away, "Also your little hobbies make you a rather interesting trophy."

Matthew sighed as he rubbed his temples, asking something in hope that he could get the other to stop his whining, "What did you for with other prisoners?" ...Wait did he really want to know if what his brother told him was true?

"'little hobbies'?" Arthur asks with a frown.

Gilbert shrugs. "Had fun with them usually." he says nonchalantly.

"Magic, raiding tea ships, and also seeming to have the habit of attacking over pirate ships instead of merchants," Francis explained as he locked his blue eyes with green.

"Fun?" the other repeated with a small frown, slowly sitting down on the ground as he tried to play with the bird like he was unaffected.

Still frowning, Arthur says "well they're not exactly hobbies anymore if I can't do them.", quite obviously pouting.

Gilbert nods, staring up at the ceiling.

Francis raised a small eyebrow, a hand suddenly gripped both of the younger man's easily in one of his own, "You seem to be trying to do the first right now." Blue eyes were flashing just slightly in the light of the sun's rays that managed to get past the blinds of the window. The look of anger on his face didn't seem natural on the face of the French man.

"You... never felt guilt?" the other asked with a small frown as he watched the bird fly from one hand to the other.

Arthur, confused, doesn't say anything, but his confusion is written all across his face.

"I never did before..." Gilbert says quietly.

Francis frowned as his free hand easily picked the fairy out of the pocket of long blue jacket, the small creature holding onto the piece of chalk that he had taken from the other. "Now was that wise?"

"Before?" Matthew asked with a small tilt of his head, looking at the other from the corner of his eyes, did he really think differently now?

Arthur just stares at the fairy in shock before starting to laugh. "Figures." he says with a smirk.

Gilbert nods, glad that Matthew couldn't see his red tinted face.

"How is this funny?" Francis questioned with a small frown as he watched the other, keeping a hold on the fairy and the others hands.

Matthew frowned as he didn't really get an answer, "Before what?"

"Because obviously I didn't tell her to do that, or you would have heard me, wouldn't you have?" Arthur decides to point out.

Gilbert pretends not to hear the blond, stretching again.

Francis frowned as he forced the chalk away from the fairy and let it go, releasing Arthur as second later as he stepped away with an annoyed expression, "Whatever." Turning away he started to walk away from the shorter pirate.

Matthew sighed softly as he spoke, "You were the one that told me to start asking questions."

Stumbling over to the bed, Arthur sprawls on it, a pouty expression on his face since he was still rather drunk from the Spanish wine.

Gilbert sighs before chuckling. "I guess I did, huh?" he says, "Before you showed up." he says softly.

"I don't feel in the mood to deal with you right now," Francis muttered softly, all hints of what he had been feeling before completely gone as he moved towards the door. Heels of his boots clicking on the floor as he moved.

Matthew frowned as he spoke with a small shake of his head, "But why am I different from the others, obviously you liked 'them' because you did that to them." Inwardly frowning he wondered where his sanity was, was he trying to argue with the other about not raping him?

"Fine." Arthur says, clearly mad about something.

Gilbert shakes his head. "I didn't like them. They were just toys really." he says, trying to explain.

The long haired blond left the room quickly, locking the door behind him with an annoyed pinch to his brow, "Why did I not just take him dammit?" Francis sighed lowly as he shook his head as he went to check on where they were.

"I don't understand," Matthew said with a small frown as he looked towards the face of Gilbert finally.

Rolling over, Arthur falls asleep.

Gilbert shrugs. "I don't know how to describe it. The others I didn't care about, but you I want to keep safe and hold tight and never let go." he says before realizing what exactly he just said. Face turning red, he rolls over again and buries his face in his bed.

Francis sighed as he walked up to the helm, seeing that it was late with the sun starting to set. Antonio he saw was carrying Romano down inside his ship. But this last captain going under meant there was slack on the crews. Frowning he took his time going to the helm, taking out a spy glass his eyes widened slightly as he saw a ship off to the east. "Merde!" Quickly he raised the alarm.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>Matthew felt his face grow bright red at this comment, blinking dumbly as he didn't know what to say, head snapping up as he heard yells and a bell ringing from above deck.<br>Cursing, Gilbert quickly gets up and starts to run out of the room. "That's the alarm." he tells the other, "either follow close behind me till we see what's up or wait down here. You're choice." he says, allowing the Canadian options.

Ludwig, who had finished eating and cleaning the dishes used, was among the crew that had ran above, stopping only to drop the small Italian off in his room since he could already tell he would be useless and a liability.

Matthew frowned before following after the other, wanting to at least have an idea of what was going on.

Antonio ran up to his own helm after leaving Romano in his room, seeing the signal from Francis he pulled out his spy glass and looked for the cause, blinking as he took in the sight of another pirate ship. One whose flag and design was unfamiliar to him.

Francis looked towards Gilbert as he was the closest and could carry the message to Antonio, "I suppose we have our chance to make allies now if they are friendly."  
>Gilbert nods. "If they have no intention of being friendly we'll be at a big disadvantage when they attack though." he says, carrying both his and Francis' words to Antonio. "So do either of you know where they're from? If we can't even understand them it'll be kinda useless." he adds.<p>

Ludwig suddenly noticed the person behind his bruder, confused. The boy looked just like the man that had shot him, but yet... Nope, it must have been his imagination he decides as the person seems to disappear again.

Francis and Antonio nodded their heads as they finally hoisted their own flags a signal for the other ship to approach and even board. The ship responding by heading their way and hoisting a black, white and red flag of its own.  
>Gilbert had hoisted his as well, watching carefully to see what the new pirate did. Obviously they were open to talking, but would they be able to understand them at all? Glancing around to check that Matthew was still safe, he turns back to face the oncoming ship.<br>Matthew frowned as he concentrated on the colors of the flag, finally speaking softly, "It's Chinese." Tilting his head he watched at the new ship pulled aside Francis's, obviously this was where this meeting would take place.  
>Antonio quickly moved over to Francis's ship, watching as a board was lowered from the other ship and a simply built young man dressed in red and gold silk Asian shirt and black pants walked over to step gracefully onto the Bella Mort. His hands folded in his sleeves and long dark hair pulled into a low pony tail he bowed in greeting.<br>Francis walked over to greet the new individual, blinking as he looked at the fragil looking and short young man. Was he really the captain? He was starting to wonder as he bowed polietly back as the new pirate spoke, "你好, hello." He spoke English, thank god!  
>Gilbert, who had also hopped on over to the Bella Mort while dragging Matthew along behind him, quickly whispers to his friends, "Chinese" before bowing and smiling at the short new man. "Hallo!" he feels the need to say before letting the other two do most of the talking. They always joked that Antonio was the awesome fighter, Gilbert the sarcastic one, and Francis the charismatic one.<p>

Ludwig decides to stay on Old Fritz since he wouldn't be much help with negotiations, or with fighting seeing as his shoulder was still injured.

Francis smiled softly as he stepped forward, speaking as the other straighten up, "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, captain of the Bella Mort, this is Antonio Fernandez, captain of Toro del Mar, and Gilbert Beilschmidt, captain of The Old Fritz."  
>The Chinese man nodded softly as he spoke, his voice even being slightly more high pitched, "Yao Wang, captain of the Red Dragon. You have come from very far away... What are you doing on this coast, aru?"<br>Gilbert opens his mouth as if to say something, but then quickly closes it again. The new foreign person might be intimidated by his awesomeness if he said anything much.  
>Francis smiled as charmingly as ever, "You see we have decided to coast out new grounds to pillage as we are having trouble back home... Too crowded you could say." Seeing Yao nod he spoke while looking him straight in the eyes, "You have been here a long time, pas? Perhaps..." He trailed off deciding that this is where Yao would have to call the shots.<br>"You want to gather allies," Yao finished as he looked slowly frown one captain to the next, looking with a small tilt of his head towards the glasses wearing boy behind the albino.  
>Gilbert nods, attempting to look serious.<br>Antonio nodded as well, though frowned when he heard Yao's next question, "What is your policy on slaves aru?" The man was speaking bluntly as he kept his hands neatly folded underneath his long and wide sleeves. the look on his face obviously wanting to hear each of their opinions separately.  
>Francis blinked before straightening himself up as he knew lying so early in their relationship would be unsavory, "I... personally practice a form of forced servatude, oui."<br>Gilbert shrugs. "It depends. Sometimes it works well, because then you don't have to worry about paying them, but also if you have a rebellious type they'll try to cause problems." he says, completely serious and honest.  
>Antonio sighed as he explained, "Si, I practice it to a point." Obviously he didn't really think that his relationship with Romano was much of slavery anymore.<br>Yao nodded softly as he looked at them, "It is common here... Very common, I practice it and wanted to make sure I knew your moral standings, aru." His expression brightened as he spoke, "I think an alliance would be fine. Four ships are better than one or even three after all."  
>Matthew looked at his feet at the comment of slavery, sighing softly as he understood that slavery was also including the keeping of prisoners. Still he was rather surprised by what Gilbert had said.<br>Hearing the small blond's quiet sigh, Gilbert realizes that he was going to have to explain even more later before nodding in agreement with the Chinese pirate.

On the distant horizon, Ivan spies where his precious Yao had gotten off to, and was not too happy to see his ship beside three others that were obviously foreign.

Yao smiled happily at this agreement, speaking with Francis more about ideas of ship placement. Stopping mid sentence when he heard someone from his ship call out to him with an obvious worried tone, "Ivan!"  
>Gilbert looks at Yao and the asian ship in confusion. "Something we might want to know?" he asks curiously.<p>

Heading towards the quartet of ships, Ivan smiles an utterly evil and terrifying smile.

Yao frowned as he gave a call in his own language back to his ship, reluctantly the Chinese ship leaving the Bella Mort and its captain behind as it eagerly gave space for the approaching ship. Looking towards the three he spoke apologetically, "I had been hoping that he would have given us more time. The approaching ship is Russian, it's captain, Ivan I have an alliance with... but he is rather... over protective."  
>Gilbert raises an eyebrow. "Does this mean we should run or try to form an alliance with him also?" he asks.<p>

Watching Yao's ship leave the trio's behind, Ivan decides he had better stop by and see what conspired anyways.

"As long as my ship is by yours he will not attack you, especially if he thinks I might be on board. I will speak with him and try to convince him to form an alliance with you." Yao tried to give them a cheery smile though it seemed forced as the Russian ship started to line up against the french one.  
>Francis frowned softly as he backed away from Yao, deciding that giving him space was the best move at the moment.<br>Gilbert turns around momentarily to tell Matthew to go to his cabin before turning back around. Didn't want to risk him getting hurt after all.  
>Lead pipe in hand, Ivan switches over to the French ship. "Hello." he says, becoming rather curious about the albino. He'd never met anyone else who had white hair like him before.<br>"Ivan," Yao said as he quickly walked over to the tall Russia, seeing like always the other was almost twice his height. And as expected Ivan pulled him into a tight embrace that made him feel almost smothered.

Matthew frowned as he slowly leaped over to the Old Fritz making the jump with surprising ease as he passed by Ludwig wordlessly to return to the captain's room.

"You didn't tell me you found new friends, da?" Ivan says, a slightly sadistic smile starting to form on his face.  
>Gilbert barely resists the urge to find his bruder and hide. He was awesome, he could handle a scary looking creeper no problem. Who was he kidding? He'd be lucky if he could just stay put.<br>"Ivan," Yao said a little louder, pulling himself from the others arms as he explained, "These men have come from to these waters just recently, aru. And I have agreed to form an alliance with them. I was wondering if you wanted to join it as well." Turning the request into what sounded like his own idea, Yao knew that Ivan would accept it more readily.  
>"Da, I think it would be good if I had the same allies as Yao. We should form an alliance!" Ivan beams as though it was his own idea and not Yao's.<br>Gilbert can't help it. His eye twitches slightly at the absurdity of this freakishly huge white haired Russian.  
>Yao nods with a slightly relieved sigh leaving his lips, pointing towards each person in turn he introduced the captains to each other. Already the Russian had made an... interesting impression.<br>"Are there sunflowers where you come from?" Ivan asks the trio suddenly.  
>Gilbert, determined to leave the talking up to Yao and Francis, clenches his teeth to keep from blurting anything.<br>Francis nodded softly as he spoke, "They grow wild where I come from, France." He kept up his cheery persona as he looked at the giant, frowning though when one of his men gave a short call. Turning his head his blue eyes narrowed as he muttered to himself, "And I thought I locked the door."  
>Bursting through the doors and onto the deck, obviously drunk again, Arthur spots the five men. Staggering over, he runs into Francis.<br>Gilbert watches, highly amused before remembering how much Antonio hated the green eyed pirate.  
>"And who is this?" Ivan says, his smile going scary again.<br>Francis inwardly groaned as he snapped his fingers in front of the Brit's face, speaking with a small growl, "Iggy, merde!" He managed to catch the collapsing blond, shaking his head with a small sigh.  
>Antonio's breath shortened as his shoulders squared slightly, obviously looking ready to snap at the other at any moment. Green eyes narrowed as he spoke, "You wasted Spanish wine on him."<br>Yao blinked at the odd appearance of the other and seeing the collar around the shorter man's neck understood. "Suppose he needs to be watched more carefully aru."  
>"Come on 'Tonio, I know you hate him, and he is pretty annoying, but you have to admit he's pretty funny to watch drunk." Gilbert says, smirking. "Just think how degraded he'll be when he sobers up."<br>"Spanish wine? Why is this special?" Ivan asks. "Is it like Russian vodka?"  
>Wrapping his arms around Francis, Arthur glares at Antonio, face flushed from the alcohol.<br>Francis kept his hold on the shorter man, knowing his best option was to just sit down on the ground while keeping his hold on the small man. Speaking with a sigh, "Don't start anything Anglaterra." He didn't want to seem rude by getting up and leaving after all.  
>Antonio sent a withering glance at Arthur before looking towards the Russian, "It is very potent, perhaps we can compare the two some time." His green eyes showed as slight frown as he noticed Francis practically cuddling the Brit.<br>Ivan nods. "Yes, perhaps we can. I'd very much like to see Yao act like that." he smiles unabashedly.  
>Gilbert tries to keep from smirking, but then all of a sudden doesn't find it quite so hard. Antonio had obviously done something with his Italian already, and from the looks of it Francis was going to soon if he hadn't already, but he still wasn't anywhere close to that with his cute little Canadian. Suppressing a sigh, he whistles Gilbird over.<br>Arthur had been watching each person as they spoke, hugging the slightly taller blond tighter, possessively almost.  
>Yao's face went red almost instantly as he spoke in a firm tone, "I will not Ivan, aru. So please take that image out of your head."<br>Francis stayed at his position on the floor, pleasantly surprised by Arthur's actions, slowly starting to play with his hair as he watched his friends and new allies.  
>Pouting, Ivan pulls the Chinese pirate into a hug again.<br>Gilbert goes back to trying not to laugh at them.  
>Arthur sighs. He didn't want to say anything in front of the people out there, but he really did want to talk.<br>The Asian pirate rolled his eyes softly as he was held against the other, speaking as he winced under the feel of the Russian tugging on his long ponytail, "Ayiah! Cut it out."  
>Antonio smiled softly as he looked towards the albino, "He's rather affectionate no?"<br>Francis raised an eyebrow at the sound of the sigh, but made no more to recognize it any more as he pet the others head.  
>Grinning, Ivan suddenly remembers something. "So what was it you said about sunflowers again?" he asks.<br>Deciding it was a wasted effort to glare at the others, Arthur buries his face in the other blondes chest.  
>Gently stroking Gilbird, Gilbert smirks as he watches everyone.<br>Yao sighed as the others mind went off again to something he considered important. Really they needed to start planning instead of small talk.  
>Francis smiled softly as he continued to pet the Brit as he told the other about the wild sunflowers in his home country, ending with a question, "Any suggestions on where we go first?"<br>Ivan just shrugs, setting his chin on the short Asians head.  
>Yao spoke up with a small sigh at the weight on his head, "Why don't we aim towards the Korean coast, after all that is one of the few places we have not raided yet."<br>Ivan thoughtfully says "I've heard Koreans are funny people."  
>Gilbert ignores the huge pirate, and nods his agreement with Yao's plan. After all, not like they would know where was good to raid in a place they just arrived at.<br>Antonio tilted his head softly as he asked, "Funny? What do you mean by that?" The Spanish man was rather interested as he saw the others nod their heads in agreement with the plan.  
>Francis also wondered what the other meant as he looked towards his friends. Tilting his head as he played with the boy's hair still.<br>Ivan shrugs. "They believe everything originated in their country even though it clearly originated in mother Russia, da?" he asks, his sadistic smile back.  
>Gilbird lets out a "piyo" and flies up to next in Gilbert's hair again.<br>Yao rolled his eyes as he spoke, "In other words egotistic." Looking back at the taller whitish haired man he asked, "Could you give me a ride back to my ship? I'll lead the way if everyone is alright with that. It'll take at least until morning to reach the coast if the wind is with us, aru."  
>Antonio nodded softly at this comment, leaning against Gilbert as he spoke, "Lead the way mi amigo."<br>Francis nodded as he got up, still holding the other to him as he watched them.  
>Gilbert also nods his agreement.<br>Smiling, Ivan nods at Yao's request, easily picking him up.

Arthur stumbles, face red still as he attempts to stay on his feet.  
>Antonio smiled softly as he watched the two new pirates leave, waiting until the ship was out of ear range as he looked at the albino, "Sooo, had any luck?" His eyebrow raising as he knew the other would get the hint of what he was talking about.<br>Francis chuckled softly as he noticed the others condition, easily picking the shorter man bridal style as he walked towards his room once again. Wondering what spurred the Brit to come looking for him... and how he escaped the room in the first place.  
>Gilbert shakes his head. "For some reason it's different this time. It's like I actually want <em>him<em> to want it too." he says, obviously confused about it.  
>Arthur lets out a squeak as he's picked up, wrapping his arms around the others neck.<br>Antonio tilted his head at this comment, speaking as he poked the albino, "You feeling alright, no fever or something?"

Francis stepped into his room with a smile, setting the other on the bed. Thinking that this would be the one place where he could not hurt himself in his state. He blinked though when Arthur did not release his grip around his neck, "Mind telling me why you are so affectionate mon ami?"

Gilbert shrugs. "For all I know I might have a fever." he laughs.

Arthur shakes his head as way of reply.

The Spaniard chuckled softly as he placed a hand on the others forehead, interested in seeing if Gilbert really was unwell.

Francis raised a single eyebrow at this response, trying to unloop the arms around his neck as he wanted to stand up straight rather than being bent over the bedside, "Oui?"

Gilbert just figits slightly. "So?" he asks.

Arthur, though, has a surprisingly strong grip. Face red, he quickly turns his face up and gives the other blond a chaste kiss.

Antonio chuckled as he ruffled the white hair, speaking, "You seem normal enough, though considering you... that's not much."

Francis blinked at the sudden kiss, though returned it slowly as he placed his hands on either side of the others body to support himself as he stayed with his feet still planted on the floor.

Gilbert sighs. "Any other ideas besides me being sick then?" he asks.

Arthur opens his mouth into the kiss, wrapping his legs around the others waist.

The Spaniard shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "Perhaps your sanity is finally gone or you have suddenly developed a conscious?"

Francis blinked at the eagerness that the other was showing. Slowly moving onto the bed as Arthur's legs stayed wrapped around his waist, his tongue eagerly invading the mouth of the Brit. Usually he could seduce man or woman with little effort, but he hadn't really tried with this pirate... and yet here they were.

Gilbert looks at his friend in horror. "No! I can't have a conscious!"

Arthur moans into the kiss. When he had drank the alcohol he found he didn't realize quite how potent it was, and had drunk more than he normally would have.

The other chuckled softly as he spoke to the increasingly frantic man, "Then how do you explain the fact that the mighty Gilbert currently not being laid with a prisoner whose looks he obviously admires? A PRISONER that has no real purpose other than your entertainment for being in your room instead of the brig?"

Francis grinned softly as he heard the sound escaping the lips he was claiming, breaking the kiss reluctantly for breath as he looked into the green eyes of his prisoner. Once again feeling fascinated by the fact that he had brought the other under his control. Smirking he asked while playing with the collar around his neck, "Arthur? Do you know what you are doing?" Yes, he tasted the wine on the Brit's lips.

Gilbert just pouts at this. "So you're saying this isn't something you've ever experienced before and I should just ignore it?" he asks.

Arthur just mutters, "does it matter?" before kissing the other again.

Antonio shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "I've been a pirate much longer than you, perhaps my moral standing has been completely ruined by now." Looking towards the other he explained, "It's for the best really, only caring for your allies means less trouble in the future... Now do you really think you have grown a conscious?"

Francis chuckled into the kiss, easily invading the mouth once again as he savored every second. Hands slipping underneath the others shirt as he ran his fingers up from Arthur's sides to his chest.

Gilbert shakes his head. "If West handed me his Italian I wouldn't waist any time." he laughs, "So I'm pretty sure it's a one case issue."

Arthur moans again, pulling the other closer.

"Still a one case situation isn't very good," suddenly he slapped the other hard on the back as he spoke, "Oh, your manliness is going to be called into question soon if you keep this up." Still Antonio was laughing at the others expense, not about to let this issue just rest at the bottom of the ocean, even if they were currently still on the Bella Mort with Francis probably having the time of his life.

Francis shushed the other with another kiss, slowly removing both of their clothes as he rested a hand on Arthur's hip. Wondering what he would do next.

Gilbert asks "How does this question my manliness?"

Arthur just blushes, his body positioned in a very erotic pose as he waited for Francis' next move.

"You are letting a boy that is so weak that he can't even take a punch toy with your mind and heart," Antonio explained as he spun the other around to face him squarely. "Can you now imagine how your crew sees this? After all, you usually boast all day long after each time you take your prisoners, a good past time for your followers."

The long haired man inwardly moaned at the sight of the others spread legs and arms held above his head. Both of them were almost painfully aroused as the Brit's lower regions and red face clearly told this fact. Leaning his head down he nipped and kissed along Arthur's neck, slowly grinding his hips against the other's.

Gilbert frowns at that. "Never thought of that. Guess I'd better take him soon then, huh?" he says with a wink, obviously back to his old self.

Arthur lets out a low moan at the treatment, running his hands along the others chest.

Antonio raised an eyebrow teasingly as he ruffled the others hair, "You are really taking this seriously now?" Wanting to catch Gilbert off guard he placed a quick kiss on the others lips as he spoke, obviously daring the Prussian, "Prove it then, mi amigo!"

Francis smirked softly at the sound, continuing to ravish his neck, leaving bite marks in his wake as he shuddered just slightly under the hands of the shorter man. Grinding against the other again as he knew he couldn't wait much longer.

Smirking, Gilbert decides to ask, "How do you want it proved?"

A light shiver passes through Arthur as he grinds back against the other.

Antonio smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest, stepping back, "Perhaps by showing that you really aren't affected by this... child. What do you say?"

Francis moaned softly as he spoke softly into the others ear, "I can't wait anymore." However he was kind enough to at least give Arthur some warning, and a tease to show his dominance, "It'll hurt like hell without any preparation, though seeing as how drunk you are I don't think you feel it until tomorrow morning." With that said he thrust his hips forward suddenly, burying himself in the tight heat with a loud moan.

"And how exactly do you want me to do that?" Gilbert asks again.

Tears quickly forming in his eyes and his fingers digging into the others skin, Arthur tries to get used to his size and over the pain.

The other rolled his eyes at the others lack of taking a hint, "Take him idiota." To accent his point he poked the albino in the forehead as he dodged any punches or kicks that Gilbert sent towards him.

Francis moaned softly as he stayed still, kissing the other gently as he spoke, "It'll get better soon, just relax."

Gilbert shrugs. "Okay." he laughs, trying unsuccessfully to smack his friend for that poke.

Arthur tries to, and after a few minuets finally gives a slight nod of his head for the other to try moving.

Antonio chuckled as he leaped towards his ship, calling back to the other with a wink, "Have fun Gil!"

Francis almost moaned as the permission was given, slowly starting to thrust as he kissed the others cheeks and lips as he continued to try and move deeper into the tightness of Arthur.

Gilbert waves, laughing. "As always!" he calls in reply before heading to his room and Mattie.

Arthur winces at the pain until suddenly Francis hits _that_ spot. Letting out a slight moan, he tries to help the other hit there again.

Matthew sighed softly as he sat in a chair beside the window, looking out onto the foreign waters as he could now see the two new ships leading the trio to who knows where.

Francis shuddered at the feel of the other lifting his hips to meet him, moaning loudly as he aimed for that spot over and over again as his hand moved onto the short man's member.

Opening the door quietly, Gilbert sneaks up behind the blond.

Arthur also moans, as his pain finally turns to pleasure.

The blond boy remained completely unaware of his surroundings, mind starting to wander off into day dreams of what Alfred could be doing right now and where they could be going next.

The french man moaned as he continued to thrust into the body underneath him. Starting to pick up more speed and force as he felt the pleasure starting to build more and more, clouding his vision as leaned down to press his lips onto the others. Hand starting to pump Arthur in time with his movements.

Quickly and quietly, Gilbert snakes his arms around the other, pulling him close.

Moaning, Arthur can tell that he's close to release, and wraps his arms around the others neck before gasping as he hits his peak.

The glasses wearing boy squeaked as he felt his arms being pinned to his sides and being pulled to his feet rather forcefully and without warning. Eyes wide in confusion he whipped his head around to face the body his back was being pressed against, "Gil-Gilbert?"

Francis moaned loudly at the feel of the other tightening around him as he reached his peak, the sudden squeeze forcing him to his own as he gave one last hard and deep thrust into the Brit's body.

"Hmmm?" Gilbert asks. It was obvious by the way he was acting that something had changed, but he still didn't want to hurt his cute little blond captive.

Arthur just lays there panting before leaning up to kiss the other again.

Matthew shivered as he wiggled in the grip, expecting the other to let him go like he always did. However when the albino didn't relinquish his tight hold the Canadian was forced to realize the differences in this Gilbert than from how he acted earlier. The red eyes were darker and a more serious expression was on his face. Gulping down any fear that threatened to boil up Matthew asked, "I-Is something wrong?"

Francis kissed the other back quickly, body shivering with exhaustion as he slowly slipped free of Arthur. Mumbling out, "That was wonderful Anglaterra."

Gilbert nods his head before capturing the others lips in a kiss.

Arthur nods before stretching, rolling over, and falling promptly asleep.

Matthew squeaked at the sudden kiss, freezing up like an icicle during winter. What was going on? This kiss was different from their first as it was dominating and more demanding than the hesitant one from before. His lips remained tightly sealed as he wiggled more in the grip, not at all liking where this seemed to be going.

Francis blinked as he looked at the other before shrugging as he whispered, "He'll be in for one hell of a surprise in the morning, à coup sûr.(for sure)." Laying down he wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist and falling into sleep as well as he snuggled against him.


	6. Chapter 6

Face turning bright red all over again, Romano shakes his head as way of reply, not able to bring himself to actually say anything.

Yao sighed softly as he waited, rubbing his temples as he finally sat up on the bed.

The Lithuanian only smiled at the other's protective nature and declarations, "Alright, alright, so do you need any bandages changed?"

The pirate smiled softly as he held the other's waist a little tighter as they spun, "That's good because I think you are lovely, Lovi~"

Reaching the deck, Yong Soo calls over to a member of the russian crew. "Yao would like to see Ivan, daze. Could you please get him for me, daze?"

Feliks shakes his head. "I like, already changed everyones bandages." he tells the brunnette proudly.

"B-bastard." Romano mutters again, mentally adding, 'always making me not know what to say.'

The woman blinked as she looked towards the other, eyes looking teary as she nodded her head, decending down the deck and knocking on the captain's door, seeming unaware of the fact that the crew members followed here with each step... or more accurately her chest, "Vanya? You in there?"

Toris smiled as he nodded in relief, "That's great to hear, what have you been doing all morning?" Surely they must have found something to entertain themselves while stuck in this room or Eduard would be trying to punch Feliks in the face for not shutting up.

The man smiled as he hugged the other before dipping him again, "Could you not call me that tonight?"

"Da." Ivan answers, hearing his older sister.

"Listening to Feliks talk nonstop." Eduard says, clearily irritated with the blond.

"Th-then what the hell am I supposed to call you, bastard?" Romano ask/yells.

Katyusha opened the door slowly as she said in her usual sad but somehow happy tone, "Sorry for bothering you, but apparently Yao wants to see you."

Toris smiled softly as he spoke, "I'll see about maybe getting some cards or board games from Ivan next time."

"Antonio, captain, handsome, love," he said with an amused tone as he kissed the other's forehead again.

Ivan nods. "I'll go see him then, da?" he says, standing up and leaving the room.

Feliks just stares at the brunnette like he'd grown a third eye. "You seriously think he would give us some just because you asked?"

Blushing again, Romano says, "Spagna. I'll call you Spagna, bastardo."

The woman nodded slightly as he watched the other walk away, deciding herself to go see where her younger sister was.

Toris nodded slightly as he spoke, "If I sweet talk him enough and save him from his sister again then yes."

"Spain? How very original," the other said with a smile, loving the fact that he could so eaily make the other turn red. Leaning down he caught the other's lips again as he hugged the boy to him.

Reaching the deck, Ivan spots Yong Soo. Easily switching to the chinese ship, he asks, "Where is Yao, da?"

Utterly terrified of the russian, even after encountering him so many times, Yong Soo answers, "In his room, daze..."

"Save him from like, his /sister/? /Again/?" Feliks asks, curious.

Having been about to stick his tongue out at the other despite knowing it was childish, Romano lets out a surprised squeak, not expecting the kiss.

Yao sighed softly as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed, wondering again and agian over what had just happened. Damn it why would it not get out of his mind?

"Ivan has two sister, the older one i have not met yet, but his younger sister is beautiful... but acts like her brother... only worse as she wants to marry him for some reason," Toris explained softly.

The Spaniard chuckled softly as he had opened his mouth when he saw the little pink shape sticking out of the Italian's. Sealing his lips over Romano's his tongue played with the one in his mouth.

Ivan nods, quickly walking down to the chinese captains room, Yong Soo following hesitantly behind.

"Like, why would she want to marry her like, brother?" Feliks asks, looking completely creaped out.

Turning red yet again, Romano hesitantly kisses back, thoroughly embarrassed

Yao looked up at the sound of Ivan's heavy footsteps, calling out for the Russian to come in while he gave a firm order, "Yong Soo, please check on the rest of the crew to see if the chores are done and how far from port we are, aru."

The Lithuanian sighed softly as he shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, but at least she didn't stab me with her knife."

The brunette smiled as he kissed the other deeply, hands trailing down the other's sides.

Yong Soo just nods, heading out to do just that.

"You needed to talk to me, da?" Ivan asks, shutting the door after watching the korean leave.

"I would SOOO like, kill her if she did!" Feliks declairs.

A shiver passing through his body, Romano wraps his arms around the spainiards neck.

The raven sighed lowly as he opened his mouth to start some common small talk... BUt instead what had happened blurted from his mouth and made his face have trouble deciding what to do, turn pale or blush.

Toris smiled softly at this, asking in confusion, "Thanks, but for now let's just relax with the the fact that we are safe."

Antonio grinned into the kiss as he brought one had from the other's waist to pull at his curl gently.

Glaring as though Yong Soo was there, Ivan asks, "Can I hurt him, da?" not liking the idea of someone kissing his friend.

Feliks nods. "Like, I guess..."

Romano lets out a moan, not having been expecting that since he had closed his eyes.

Yao shook his head as an answer, arms crossing over his chest as he spoke, "N-No, don't hurt him Ivan." Still he was relieved by the fact that the other seemed to be worried about him.

The brunette tilted his head at the sudden sadness in the other's voice, asking gently as he placed a hand on Feliks's shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

The Spaniard smiled as he continued to twirl the curl in his hand, suddenly dipping the other towards the ground again as he continued to kiss those lovely lips.

"Why not?" Ivan asks, obviously really wanting to.

"Why did that bastard have to like, kidnap /us/? Why not, like, that one annoying dude?" Feliks asks, trying not to cry.

Romano lets out another squeak at the sensation of falling, tightening his arms around the pirates neck.

"Because.. I don't want him to be, aru," Yao said with a small sigh, looking up at the other with pleading eyes as he was more confused than ever on what he should do or feel at the moment.

"That one annoying dude?" Toris repeated in confusion as he hugged the other gently with one arm as he moved over to sit on Feliks's bed.

Antonio chuckled as he broke the kiss, still holding the other gently as spoke, "I told you I wouldn't drop you remember?"

"But... he kissed you, da?" Ivan checks, confused as to why the chinese man wouldn't want the boy punished.

"You know, the one that was always like, making fun of us and junk?" Feliks says vaguely.

Romano nods, blushing yet again. He was really starting to hate how this pirate always knew how to make his face turn red.

"Does that warrent punishment, do you punish someone for having feelings towards you, aru?" Ivan asked in confusion as he pulled his knees to his chest, looking like the child he never really was as he never really had a childhood as he turned to pirating early on. He didn't even care that he was wear the woman's dress anymore.

"The albino? Gilbert?" the other asked in confusion, when had the other captain made fun of them other than saying that they belonged to Ivan.

Antonio smiled as he straightened them up, tugging the other's curl one last time before completely leaving the Italian's form. Wanting to leave the other unsatisfied as he started towards the door with a grin on his face.

Ivan just frowns. "He kissed you without asking, da?" he asks again, obviously not getting the point.

Feliks nods, not making the connection to the german captain. "Although I guess he like, couldn't since that guy totally like, disappeared."

Romano just stands there, staring at the spainiard. "B-bastard!" he yells, panting and face red.

Yao sighed softly as he spoke, "Do you punish your sisters for embracing you Ivan?" It was the best way that he thought to get the Russian to understand by using similarities.

Toris tilted his head in confusion as he asked, "Feliks? What are you talking about?"

Antonio giggled to himself as he looked back over his shoulder, "I'm going to find something to eat... I don't know if you are in any condition to follow me."

Ivan shakes his head slowly. "They're my sisters, why would I punish them?" he asks, still not getting it.

Feliks sighs. "That weird german albino guy who was always like, messing with us and yelling stuff like, 'convert the nonbeliever', and like, always calling himself awesome and junk." he says, slightly impatient. "And then he like, randomly disappeared with his brother and we like, never saw them again!"

Romano just glares. "Bastard!" he repeats, letting out all his breath at once as he plops down on the bed.

"Well Yong Soo is like a little brother to me," Yao explained but soon frowned to himself as he thought to himself, 'No, he's not like a brother... or a friend... then what is he to me?'

Toris blinked before frowning, "You mean the brother with blond hair and blue eyes? ...That first mate of the albino looked like an older version of him."

Antonio chuckled softly as he went to go find some food for them both.

Ivan nods slowly. "So it's like me and Belarus?" he asks, thinking he understands now.

Feliks nods before actually realizing what the other said. "Like, oh my gosh! What are the chances that there are like, two german albino's with little brothers that like, look like that?"

Romano sits there pouting, tempted to touch his curl himself, but unable to bring himself to since he didn't know when the spainiard would come back, and the thought of the pirate walking in on him was too embarrassing to risk.

"Yes, though not to the extreme that she takes it by using a knife to threaten you, aru," The other said with a small sigh as he rest his head on his knees, frowning to himself.

"Not very high... but i wonder if he remembers us, or well you, you knew him a long while before I did," Toris said with a small nod to himself at the thought of the similarities of the boys from the past to the pirates.

The captain hummed softly to himself as he checked on the crew and ship before starting to return to his room with a plate of tomatoes and churos.

Ivan nods, and just sits there for a few moments before asking, "That means we should throw him overboard while we can, da?"

Feliks nods again. "He didn't seem to when we, like, escaped."

Brightening up a bit at the sight of the food, Romano decides to continue to pout and glare.

"Wha- NO!" Yao shouted head snapping up as he gave the other a firm look, no way was he going to let the other get rid of the kid.

"Perhaps if he heard our names he would, I don't think he even knows my name yet," Toris said with a small sigh, though he doubted that they would be able to get close enough to the albino without Ivan around to speak with him.

Antonio chuckled as he spoke, "Do you like it?"

Ivan pouts slightly, but lets the other know that he won't.

"Like, maybe." Feliks agrees.

After a few moments, Romano nods, grabbing and biting into a tomato.

Yao frowned as he asked in obvious distress, "But what should I do now, aru?"

Toris nodded to himself as he spoke, "I'll try and talk to him next time I see him."

Antonio smiled softly as he leaned back on the bed as he spoke with amusement, "Gilbert's ship seems full of life today."

Ivan shrugs. "If you won't throw him over, and he's like your brother, there's nothing you can do, da?"

Feliks just nods. "Maybe if you like, remind him of something that happened he'll like, remember better."

Almost ignoring the other, Romano lets curiosity get the best of him instead. "What the hell do you mean, bastard?"

Yao sighed softly as he nodded his head slightly, "I don't know what I should do though, or even act around him now, aru."

"Like how he shot me in the head with an arrow at one point, or use one of your favorite phrases? Like totally and such?" Toris asked with a small smile on his face.

"Well you can never keep secrets on a ship and they crew keeps whispering something about Gil's brother." Antonio said in amusement, he had made sure to lock the door when he had come into the room.

Ivan shrugs again, obviously not being of any help.

Feliks tries to glare at his friend in responce, but smiles at the same time, kind of ruining the effect.

Romano just stares at Antonio a few moments, not getting why he was telling him that. "What do I care about the potatoe bast-" suddenly he breaks off, the realization dawning on him. "I'm going to fucking kill that bastard!" he yells, standing up quickly.

"I hate you, aru," Yao groaned out as he rolled on his side, laying his head onto Ivan's lap as he frowned in frustration of what to do. Only the Chinese man was allowed to do this, and brave enough as well as the Russian had been known to crush skulls with his bare hands.

The Lithuanian giggled softly at this, poking his friend gently in the ribs as he spoke, "Like I will."

"Ah, ah, ah, you aren't going anywhere," the other said as he gripped the Italian's wrist, dragging him back onto the bed and sitting the small boy in his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him there.

"No you don't." Ivan says happily.

Feliks just laughs, poking his friend back.

"That fucking bastard fucking messed with my fucking fratello!" Romano yells, struggling to get away.

"Well you aren't much help," Yao grumbled out as he closed his eyes with a small sigh. He wanted some kind of help, but who else could he turn to?

Toris smiled softly as he tickled the other before yelping when Feliks shoved him suddenly, making him fall off of the bed and directly on to his rump on the floor... His face was probably an expression of utter pain and anguish.

"I have known Ludwig since he was small, he's embarressed to death about that kind of thing and would have never made the first move, my Lovi," Antonio said gently as he blew gently on the back of Romano's neck, kissing it gently as he tried to sooth the other's rage.

Ivan just nods. "I thought I did help, da?"

Feliks freezes suddenly, staring at his friend in horror.

"Feli's a good little fucking catholic boy!" Romano says, almost crying. "There's no fucking way he would do that!"

Yao only sighed softly in response as he closed his eyes, holding back the urge to pout when he felt Ivan playing with his untied hair. "How so?"

The Lithuanian winced as he blinked back any tears that might have escape, forcing himself to stand back up as he gave a forced smile, "I'm fine." Slowly worried and nervous green eyes looked between his brothers and Feliks.

Raivis shuddered nervously as he looked at his big brother in horror, so the Russian had made good on their pact after all.

The Spaniard's eyes softened slightly as he saw the tears in the other's olive colored eyes, "Shush, Feliciano can take care of himself... and why do you do that with me while he can not?"

"I offered to throw him overboard, da?" Ivan says, almost laughing but not quite.

Eduard slowly hugs their youngest brother, trying to sooth him when he notices the shudder. He was just as horrified though, so it didn't do much good.

Completely serious, Feliks says, "I'm sooo, like, going to kill that bastard."

Romano shakes his head, "You don't fucking understand! If the fucking pope told him that eating pasta was a fucking sin, he wouldn't eat it anymore, and he fucking /loves/ pasta!"

Yao sighed softly as he closed his eyes, in Ivan's eyes that was helping he supposed. He relaxed as the Russian continued to play with his hair, almost falling in a daze when he heard the door creaking open.

Toris shook his head quickly as he spoke seriously, "No, don't... don't worry about it okay? There's nothing we can do to change it and..." He flailed for words to try and sooth the other boys, feeling more and more helpless and guilty by the second under their gazes.

"Perhaps he feels liberated from the church, after all, we aren't a very religious bunch are we?" the other asked as he started to rub soothing circles on the Italian's back.

Tentatively peeking in, Yong Soo says, "They spotted the port on the horizon. We should be there this afternoon, daze."

Ivan, of course, glares at the korean that had dared to kiss his friend.

"And like, what?" Feliks asks suspitiously.

Romano just shakes his head furiously.

Yao nodded slightly as he slowly moved to sit up, "I see, thanks aru." However his eyes refused to meet those of the young man.

The Lithuanian sighed softly as he knew the others would think he was crazy for this, "I... kind of feel sorry for him." Toris winced as he noted how pale his youngest brother had become, probably on the verge of passing out or fleeing the room to the connecting wash room.

Antonio sighed softly as he laid his forehead on the back of Romano's neck, "But what if they actually do love each, mi tomato?"

Obviously more depressed at seeing Yao with his head on Ivan's lap, Yong Soo shuts the door and flees to the deck, not wanting to see any more as he tries to keep from crying.

Ivan, in case the korean had stayed long, had gently pushed his friend back down on his lap, giving Yong Soo a pointed look that clearly said, 'mine. touch again and I'll kill you'.

"Wh-what do you mean you feel sorry for him?" Eduard asks, completely in shock, his face white.

Romano shakes his head again. "I won't fucking allow that fucking potatoe bastard near my little fucking brother!"

Yao felt his face flush as he demanded while finally wiggling out of the Russian's hold, "Ayiah, why did you do that?" Sure he should be glad about Yong Soo leaving, but he didn't at all like that sad and almost dead look in the other's eyes, the miserable and slow tone to his voice.

Toris looked down at the ground with a small sigh, "From what I understand something terrible must have happened in his past, that is why he acts the way he does as well as his siblings. I don't know what or why, but I want to help him get over those demons that seem to be hiding behind every corner in his eyes."

"Sho-Shouldn't we worry about our own damn demons?" Raivis mumbled out as he frowned in both anger and frustration about his brother's too caring and forgiving nature.

The Spaniard sighed softly as he laid back on the bed, pulling the other down with him, "I think you forgot the fact that you belong on this ship and not the Old Fritz. Also I'm not about to let you try and casterate Luddy."

"Maybe he won't do that again, da?" Ivan says as way of reply, letting the chinese man go.

Eduard and Feliks nods their agreement to Raivis at the same time, before turning and glaring at each other, both hating the fact that they had agreed on something.

Romano just pouts at that.

Yao sighed softly as he nodded his head slightly, "Still that was rather cruel."

Toris sighed as he spoke, obviously trying to appease the others, "Well think of it this way, if Ivan changes then perhaps we won't be hurt again."

Antonio sighed softly as he hugged the other gently, "Please, hear your brother out next time you see him. After all... You haven't even told him about our relationship." His tone became sadened at this, his grip on the other's waist tightening slightly.

Ivan just shrugs.

"You mean like, /we/ won't. I bet like, /you/ will be, so like, what's the point?" Feliks says, kind of depressedly.

Romano blushes bright red at that, and he almost demands 'what relationship?', but, for once, holds his tongue.

Yao sighed softly at this response, getting up as he straightened the dress with a small shake of his head, "Let's just get to the deck for when we get there, aru."

"There is a point to me," the other pointed out firmly, placing a hand on Feliks's knee as he tried to get him to see how he saw things. Willing to sacrifice everything if it meant he could keep them sade.

The pirate sighed softly as he set the other down on the bed next to him so he could roll on his side to look into the Italian's eyes, "'Te amo' I have told you this many times... But when you say it back... do you really mean it." His green eyes held sadness as it was made obvious that he had been wondering over this fact for many days now.

Ivan nods his agreement, standing up quickly.

After a few moments pause, Feliks nods his head. "Like, fine then." he says.

"W-why the fuck would I lie about something like that?" Romano mumbles, obviously embarrassed although his face wouldn't turn any redder.

Yao nodded to himself as he walked onto the deck, his crew quickly looking away as they obviously were too shocked and unsure of what to do at the sight of their captain dressed in such a way, so they opted for acting like everything was normal. "So what are your plans at the port, aru?"

Toris nodded thankfully towards the blond before looking towards his brothers, wanting to see if they too would accept this. Heart sinking slightly when he noticed little Raivis staring at the floor instead of looking towards him... He could not blame him however as he knew he was practically selling himself off as a whore and whipping toy.

"Being in the heat of the moment, feeling like you are required to answer me like that, I don't know," the other answered with a small sigh leaving his lips.

Ivan shrugs. "Hide from my little sister and find someone to spend the time with, da?"

Yong Soo quickly hides when he spots the two captains walk out onto the deck, not wanting them to see him.

Romano sighs impatiently. Blushing he says, "Ti amo, bastardo, and I wouldn't fucking lie about that."

"Any shopping?" Yao asked with a small tilt of his head as he looked towards his friend, walking over to the railing and leaning against it.

The Spaniard smiled softly at this statement, "Te amo, Lovi. But why do you hide this from your brother, do you fear that he will not understand?"

Francis looked towards the approaching port before decending down to his room, calling out with a bright look in his eyes, "Anglaterre!~"

Ivan nods, smiling. "They always seem to give me lots of free stuff at places, da?"

Romano shrugs. "I don't fucking hide it, he never fucking asked..."

Sitting up, Arthur glares at the french pirate with sleep dazed eyes. "What the bloody hell is it, frog?"

Yao didn't feel like explaining the reason why to the other as he instead spoke, "I see, for some reason I feel like something exciting is about to happen aru." He seemed to have almost completely recovered from his earlier experience.

"And you would tell him if he asked?" Antonio asked with a small tilt of his head, reaching up to trail his fingers down the boy's face.

"We are about to dock to attend a festivle... and I was thinking about taking you with me," Francis said with a smirk as he looked at the messy hair of the sleepy man.

Ivan just shrugs. "Maybe, da?"

Romano blushes again at that. "I-I don't fucking know..."

Arthur rubs his eyes. "Why the bloody hell are we attending a festivle?" he asks.

"I have no idea what I should do once we hit land... I never was very good at social events outside of pirating matters, aru." Yao said with a small sigh as he looked towards the setting sun.

The spaniard's eyes lowered slightly as he asked, "That kind of anser makes me so unsure." He let out a small sigh as he looked towards the ceiling then.

"Because the crew needs a break and for fun," the other answered as he walked closer to the younger blond.

Ivan nods. "You can shop, and eat, and dance, da?"

Romano just pouts slightly in response. How the fuck would he know what he would do?

Arthur nods understandingly. "Where the bloody hell is this festivle at?" he asks, still waking up.

The Chinese man nodded slightly as he mumbled out, "I suppose that is true aru."

Antonio sighed softly as he spoke softly, worry obvious in his tone, "I fear that you might simply vanish by your own will someday That you will run away if the circumstances permit it."

"A nearby Asian island, it's a place that many pirates and traders visit on neutral terms." the other explained as he pinched the other's cheek teasingly to make him wake up.

Ivan nods again happily, looking forward to the festival.

"Only if you quit giving me three meals a day and a nap." Romano says, trying to joke buy kinda failing.

Arthur instantly slaps the others hand away, acknowledging he heard the what the other blond says.

"So who are you taking to the festivle?" Yao suddenly questioned as he looked towards the approaching port with a small smile.

"That will not happen," The other answered simply, though he still looked down and subdued as he didn't see the humor in the situation for once.

Francis chuckled softly as he drew back his hand as he repeated firmly, "So I'm taking you out with me, on a leash of course."

"No one. I don't want them staring at Katyusha, and Natalia is terrifying... And my little captives might try to escape again, da?" Ivan says simply, growing slightly depressed.

Romano just nods, hesitantly snuggling in to the spaniard, absolutely hating the fact that the other looked so down when he was normally so happy.

Arthur lets out an annoyed huff at the leash part, refusing to reply.

"They seem rather close... the captives. If you take one or two of them I doubt them would abandon the others, aru," Yao said trying to comfort the other as he knew the Ivan was possessive over his things and the thought of losing something he owned made him almost untouchable both physically and emotionally.

Antonio smiled slightly at this action, hugging him back slightly as he mumbled out, "Te amo, Lovino."

The Frenchman sat on the other's bed as he spoke gently, trying to ease the boy as he didn't feel like wrestling him to get the leash hooked, "Now you know that I trust you, after all, I gave you the opportunity to kill me... That does not mean I don't expect you to try and run away."

Ivan nods. "That is true, da." he agrees.

"Ti amo troppo, bastardo." Romano mumbles, face bright red with embarrassement.

"Fine, but I better not be bloody recognized by anyone." Arthur gives in, pouting.

Yao nodded slightly as he asked, "So who would you take?" In truth he knew he probably going to end up following Ivan anyway to make sure the Russian didn't cause any damage.

Antonio smiled as he hugged the other again before sitting up as he spoke, "Shall we go then? Though I think you could use some different clothes like myself." He looked towards his dresser knowing he had some more formal but flashy clothing hidden there.

"Well there will be people there from all over... but in truth even I did not know what you truly looked like, only descriptions from stories and Antonio," Francis said as he ruffled the short blond locks of the other.

Ivan thinks for a few moments. "I could bring Toris, but the little one, Raivis seems fun to bring also, da?"

Romano just sits there, watching the spainiard suspiciously. Who know what kind of clothes he had in there?

Arthur blinks, slightly surprised. "What kinds of stories?" he asks, curious.

"The little one?" Yao repeated as he searched his memories for who the other was speaking about, finally remembering the short and tiny boy that constantly shook and clung to the brunette like a life line.

Antonio chuckled softly as he walked towards the dresser picking out his own clothing before tossing a few different sets towards the boy on his bed, "Tell me which one you like."

The other chuckled as he spoke, "A short, young, british pirate that traveled on a stolen navy ship and stole from only the riches merchant ships. Rather daring I might add."

Ivan nods happily. "Then they definitely won't risk trying to escape, da?"

Romano frowns for a few moments, staring at the clothes, before finally pointing to the least flashy of them.

Arthur thinks for minuet before nodding. "Sounds about right. The Golden Hind isn't just a stolen navy ship though. She was built specifically to use against pirates." he decides to add, a rather smug yet sorrowful look on his face as he remembers his ship.

The other nodded softly in agreement, though he was a little nervous about the idea of the small boy being in extended contact with Ivan. "You going to go get them now then aru? Perhaps you should let them stretch their legs on deck. After all, we are still a ways off from port and they know they can't escape now."

Antonio smiled softly as he nodded his head, changing his own clothes quickly as he spoke, "I wonder if any of my old friends will be at the port..." His eyes got a far away look before he grimaced with a shudder.

"Oui, Oui, it was rather impressive," His blue eyes softened slightly at the look on the other's face and spoke gently, "Well shall we get ready?"

Scowling slighting, Ivan reluctantly agrees. "I suppose that would be good for them, da?"

"What do you mean?" Romano asks, curiousity getting the best of him as he quickly changes.

"I suppose..." Arthur agrees, his train of thought having drifted to his brother.

"Mattie~!" Gilbert crows, "We have to get ready! They spotted the port~"

Yao nodded softly, ushering the other to his own ship before leaning against the railing, knowing he was now alone on his ship. A small sad sigh leaving his lips as he wondered what he should do about Yong Soo.

"One of my old friends... He works as a pirate/merchant, meaning he steals from pirates and gives the loot back to the merchants for a price. He is probably the only pirate I know that is on the good side of the navy and on the bad side of almost everyone else... We had a," Antonio fumbled for the words before finally saying with a slightly nervous look, "Relationship before I joined Gilbert and Francis... Since he can't stand my albino friend, our feelings crumbled completely."

Francis sighed as he gently pet the other's head again, pulling the other to his feet as he adorned his usual captain outfit, "So shall we go to the deck?"

"Get ready?" the other asked in confusion as he looked at the albino over his book.

Heading down to the room he kept his captives in, Ivan opens the door up. "You get to take a walk on the deck now, da!" he tells them cheerfully.

Romano scowls slightly before suddenly asking, "Do I get a weapon?"

Arthur nods his concent.

"Ja! You have to wear something better than that for a festival after all!" Gilbert tells the other happily, digging through his clothes for something that would fit the blond.

Toris blinked as he looked up at Ivan in surprise, unsure if the other was being serious or not. But finally he got up and took the hand of his youngest brother, slowly walking out onto deck though Raivis was tugging on his hand to run up there.

"A weapon?" Antonio asked while blinking in surprise, sighing as he saw the point of the other being able to defend himself. Reluctantly he pulled out a small knife from his own belt and offered it to the ITalian, "You promise to not leave my side right?"

Matthew frowned at the idea of dressing up, but made no protest as the Prussian threw more and more clothes around the room... Most likily he would have to be the one to clean them up.

Following close behind his brothers, Eduard looks around as they head up.

Standing there for a few moments to glare at the russian, Feliks soon realizes the others left without him, and runs to catch up.

Ivan frowns when he sees the deffiance in the blond. He would fix that sometime later though he decides, and heads up to the deck behind the four.

Taking the knife, Romano nods, blinking in surprise himself, not having expected the other to actually give him one.

Finally making a triumphant sound, Gilbert spins around and throws an outfit at Matthew. "These should work!"


	7. Chapter 7

**And now enters Korea. lol. And I still don't own hetalia btw.**

* * *

><p>Running through the streets, Im Yong keeps careful watch that he doesn't run into anyone. The streets were crowded, as was usual, and you could hear venders calling out their goods, even at this early hour. Quickly checking behind him, he sees that he effectively lost the guards that his father tried to have follow him. It's not like he asked to be born into the nobility. After all, his class didn't really effect his hobbies much in his eyes.<p>

Yao stood on the bow of his ship, looking at the four other boats he was currently abreast with. The idea was to hit hard and fast, it was the hope that the sight of foreign flags would make the port think they were only traders. Meaning they could make a surprise attack by walking up to the front door practically. He did expect them to gather 'a bit' attention though because of their sudden appearance.

Spotting a group of five boats, Im Yong makes his way to the port, curious.

Gilbert jumps over to Antonio's ship to talk to him a bit before they attacked.

Yao looked towards Ivan's ship that was to the left of him, asking the tall man with a small smile, "Are you ready, aru?"

Antonio smiled softly as he knew they still had an hour and a half before they actually were close enough to the port to board, turning at the sound of familiar footsteps behind him he asked, "Sooo?"

Francis yawned softly as he slowly woke up, he knew where they were, but he was too comfortable to make himself leave the bed until he saw Arthur's expression when he woke up. It would be entertaining of course because of the strong hang over and the activities he had not prepared him properly for during the night before.

Gilbert just grins at his friend. "Sooo, what?" he asks teasingly.

"Of course! We shall capture lots of little Koreans, and they shall become one with me, da?" Ivan says, a sadistic look on his face.

Arthur groans and rolls over as light hits his eyes. His head felt like it was going to split in half, and his nether regions hurt just as bad. Wait, what? Peaking open one eye, he spots the french pirate. Slowly remembering bits and pieces, he groans again, his face turning bright red.

"Where's your little blond?" Antonio asked as he looked towards the other, noting his cheerfulness and playful nature having returned at full force.

"Ivan... just remember the fact that you can't capture so many that you have to split your crew's earnings and supplies to provide for them... There is also the fact that you don't understand their language," Yao reminded him gently.

Francis chuckled softly as he ruffled the others hair as he asked softly, "How are you feeling mon amour?"

Gilbert gets a sly look on his face as he says in a singsong voice, "In bed still~"

Ivan pouts at this. "Then three, da? They can keep each other company while one becomes one with me that way." he says, smiling again.

Arthur just glares at the other. "Blood wanker." he says, too quietly for the other to hear as he hides under the blankets again.

Antonio chuckled softly as he nodded his head, speaking as he looked towards the port, "Bueno, though he doesn't like it, I locked my Italian up in my room until after the raid."

Yao sighed lowly as he spoke, "How about I let you take four captives if you agree to wait until we attack the Baltic coast to gather slaves. Their languages as much more similar to your own right, aru?"

Francis gave his usual laugh as he reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a length of chain. Being buried under the pillows as he was, it seemed the Brit didn't even notice this.

Gilbert nods. "Considering your Italian's attitude that's probably a good idea." he laughs.

Ivan blinks, and then nods his head eagerly. "Ja!" he agrees happily.

Arthur's face was slowly turning redder and redder as he remembered more and more of the night before.

Antonio chuckled as he nodded his head, looking towards the approaching port, "You better get your crew ready mi amigo."

Francis chuckled as he snuck a hand under the others pillows, clipping the latch of the chain to the collar around Arthur's neck before attaching it back to the bed. Speaking in a cheery tone, "Now then that should hold you. I'm going to be heading above deck now for the raid." Not giving anymore explanation he got dressed and left the room.

Yao nodded at the sight of the french man and Ivan's agreement, now they were ready to attack, not a moment too soon as they came upon the port where several confused looking natives were standing on the docks to see who they were.

Yong Soo, feeling friendly as he spots a Chinese man on one of the ships, waves eagerly to them.

Gilbert nods, switching back over to his own ship and nodding as he sees that Francis finally showed up.

Arthur, when he realized what happened, had started cursing the french man with every insult he knew, his face so red it was almost a shade of purple. Finally giving up, he lays back down to sleep off his hangover.

Yao raised a single eyebrow at the sight of the young man wearing rich silks. What was a noble doing so far away from the royal section of the city. Intrigued he easily leaped off his ship to land on the dock with grace only accomplish able with years of practice. Once he was sure he was close enough that he could run down the boy he raised a hand. The signal for all hell to break lose.

Yong Soo beams at the man when he sees his hand raised, thinking it was a greeting.

Ivan quickly jumps off his ship also, a selected group of his crew following behind.

Gilbert laughs his signature "kesese~" before following.

Yao smirked softly at the young man as he saw the crews and captains racing off of the ships and then into the city. Waking up the sleepy city with the attack in the dim morning light. He spoke only one word to the young man was he approached him, speaking in the nobleman's own language to make sure he got the message, "해적(Pirate."

Antonio led his crew into the city with eager fire to his eyes as he heard Francis following after him as they started to scare off the venders, gathering their wears with ease and speed.

Yong Soo only beams more at this. Sadly, he had read too many tales romanticizing pirates, and no longer thought of them as something to be feared.

Ivan had a much easier time scaring the venders off. He was happily walking along, chanting his "Kol kol kol" with a smile on his face, and the poor men ran off terrified, leaving all their stuff for the pirates selected group to choose from.

Gilbert quickly spots a vender that obviously sold fine goods such as jewelry and overpriced silk clothing. Quickly scaring the owner off, he gleefully pockets the gold and precious stones before spotting a robe with golden thread. Acting on impulse, he grabs it, sliding it on so he wouldn't have to carry it as he moves to his next victim.

Yao frowned as he stopped only two feet away from the other, noting much to his annoyance that the Korean seemed to be completely unafraid of him... and MUCH taller. Still the fact that the noble didn't run confused him... he even looked happy! Raising an eyebrow he gestured for the other to follow him, would he really come willingly? "Come, aru."  
>Yong Soo is torn for a moment. His father had really drilled into him not to follow people he didn't know, but this was a pirate/! Finally deciding, he walks over, acting normal before suddenly groping the others chest. "Pirates originated in Korea, daze~!"  
>Yao's expression would only be described as one of pure disbelief and horror, grabbing the noble's wrists as he shouted in outrage, "Ayiah! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He was one of the most powerful pirates to sail these waters and here this... KID, just 'attacked' him like he was some common whore.<br>Yong Soo puts on his best pouty face at this, hoping the other would let go of his wrists.  
>The Chinese boy frowned at the face, muttering lowly as he easily kept a hold of the others hands, after all, even though he was much short than the Korean he was stronger with the manual labor he had been doing since he was young... though somehow his body remain girlish in appearance. "You are an idiot aren't you?" Seriously, did the boy really expect him to just let him go with a little begging?"<br>Yong Soo just beams at the pirate, not answering. "Sorry, no understand, daze~!" he says even though it was obvious that he did.  
>Yao rolled his eyes as he pulled off the others sash and bound his wrists with them, easily making the other follow him towards the ships once again, "Of course, aru." His dark eyes flickered towards the market place, chaos was still erupting inside it... Yet it was obvious that some of the pirates were making a retreat.<br>The Korean frowns slightly at the removal of his sash, but follows the other without a problem. After all, what was the worst that could happen?  
>The young man continued onto his ship, pulling the other quickly below deck and towards the brig. But looking back towards the noble he changed course at the last second. Reluctantly taking the young man to his own corridors. Damn why couldn't he just lock the boy up like normal.<br>Yong Soo just continues following, oblivious and looking like a puppy.  
>Yao sighed softly as he pushed the boy into the room, speaking firmly as he didn't remove the binds on the others wrists, "Don't touch anything, aru." With that said he shut the door and locked it firmly, returning to the deck to see both his crew and the other pirates bringing up large loads of precious items. Still he was looking for the tall Russian to get a report on how things were going.<p>

The boy just blinks in confusion before going and plopping down on the bed, laying down and happily swinging his legs.

"Yao~! This isn't fun anymore! They all get scared so easily..." Ivan whines, almost running into the short Asian.  
>The Asian winced as he felt the other pull him into the usual rib bruising hug. Speaking softly as he tried to wiggle away so he could look the tall man in the eyes, "Well once the others get back then we can head up to the Baltic Coast before any of the local navies can catch us, aru."<p>

Francis smiled as he leaped onto the railing of his ship, a large bag of riches on shoulder. Giving a small wave towards their newest allies he headed towards the helm so he could steer them out of the port.

Antonio was laughing as he climbed aboard his ship, the raid being rather exciting for him as he had actually managed to get his men through to the richer part of the city and got into fights with the few soldiers that were stationed their... but the riches he had gathered were well worth the effort.

Gilbert soon jumps up onto his ship, before turning around and firing a shot at the stupid guard who had actually decided to chase him with his free hand, the other holding the results of his looting.

Ivan nods. "They're back now, da?" he asks, motioning to the trio that had just arrived at their ships.  
>Yao nodded softly as he motioned for his first mate to start steering the ship out of the port, speaking as he knew Ivan would not leave his ship until he was made him... or until he wanted his precious vodka, "I have something to tell you, aru."<p>

The other captains quickly pulled their ships towards the north, eager to meet calm waters so they could leave the wheel and look through the things they gathered.

"Da?" the Russian asks curiously.

"I wanted you to give the message to the others as well, I captured a young noble at the docks. Hopefully he is actually worth something and we can trade him later, aru." Yao explained as he held in the urge to pout as he felt the other pull him into his arms once again.  
>Ivan nods. "Can I see him?" he asks, the expression on his face saying it all.<br>The Chinese pirate frowned before giving a small shrug, perhaps Ivan could finally get the kid acting like he was supposed to in this situation... It certainly would make HIS mind feel clearer. Yao however was not expecting the Russian to sling him over his shoulder as he walked towards his quarters, "I have legs you know!"  
>"But they are short, da?" Ivan says as reply, setting down Yao so that the other could unlock the door that he so insistently wouldn't let the Russian have a key to.<br>Yao nodded softly to himself as he unlocked the door, attaching the key back to the chain bracelet he was wearing. Opening the door quickly as he pulled the other inside as he looked towards the Korean.  
>The Korean tries to jump up as soon as he hears the lock click, but ends up falling since he had forgotten that his hands were still tied. Glaring down at the sash, he looks up, only to see a huge and terrifying man standing behind the pirate that captured him. His eyes get wide as he starts to slightly shake in fear.<br>Ivan laughs as he sees the boy. "He's funny to watch, da?"  
>"I guess," Yao said as he closed the door behind Ivan, head tilting slightly as he looked towards the boy, wondering if he hit his head on the landing... perhaps that knocked some sense into him as he finally seemed to be afraid.<br>The Russian thoughtfully asks, "Are you sure we have to trade him? I think I would rather like to keep him, da?"  
>Yong Soo trembles more at this comment, the idea of being stuck with that terrifying pirate the worst thing imaginable to him.<br>The Chinese man frowned as he lightly smacked the tall man on the head, being one of three people that were actually brave enough to do so. Speaking with slightly narrowed eyes and firm voice he reminded the other, "We had an agreement, you get to take 4 slaves soon. Think he is worth all those potentials?"  
>Ivan frowns as he considers, before shaking his head. "What are we going to do with him for now then?" he asks curiously.<br>"For the most part I suppose I will keep him in my room where I know the rest of the crew can not get to him.. Once I find out who he actually is we can make arrangements with his parents aru," Yao explained as he leaned back against a wall, looking towards the boy to see his reaction to this plan.  
>Yong Soo frowns at this, knowing his parents would rather be paid than pay for him.<br>Ivan nods his head in agreement.  
>The raven nodded softly as he looked towards his 'friend', "Ivan I believe you should go to your ship now." Leaning away from the wall as he unfolded his arms.<br>"Da." the Russian agrees, already drinking his vodka in his minds eye as he leaves and switches over to his own ship.  
>Seeing the scary pirate gone, Yong Soo instantly stops being so frightened, and runs at the Chinese pirate, throwing his still tied together arms around him in a hug, burying his face in the others shirt.<br>Yao yelped as he was suddenly embraced, trying to pull the other off as he couldn't help but let out a girly cry, "Ayiah, would you get off of me you idiot!"  
>"But... but... That man was scary, daze!" the Korean cries.<br>"Well he's gone now, so would you get off of me?" Finally Yao manages to get the others arms off of him, though he had to untie the sash to do so. The other was SERIOUSLY getting on his nerves as he spoke, "And how am I any better than him aru? I just declared that I was using you like a pawn."  
>Yong Soo just shrugs. "That man was scary though..." he mumbles again, blinking his big, tear filled eyes.<br>Yao shrugged softly as he made sure the door was latched, "Mind telling me who you are now?"  
>The Korean blinks, before bowing as he says "Im Yong Soo, daze~"<br>The other blinked as he spoke, "The noble family that controls the silk trade?" Perhaps that was something he could stand... maybe.  
>Fidgeting slightly, the boy nods once.<br>The pirate frowned slightly, asking as he noticed the slightly sad look cross those usually bright eyes once again. Unsure as too why he asked with a hint of actual concern in his voice, "What's the matter, aru? My name is Yao Wang, by the way."  
>"They... they don't care about me. If anything they'll be glad that I'm gone." Yong Soo mumbles, his eyes tearing up again.<br>"Are you so sure about that?" the other asked as he rubbed his temples slowly, eye twitching at the thought of his plan being ruin... He already knew Gilbert well enough to know that the albino would laugh at him until he passed out because of the situation.  
>Yong Soo nods again, before throwing himself at the pirate again, trying desperately not to cry.<br>Yao sighed softly as he didn't push away the taller teenager this time. Instead he slowly rubs circles along his back as he tried to calm Yong Soo down. He had been the therapists for several different people during their break downs so this was nothing new to him. "Shush, it's alright. Is this part of the reason why you came so willingly, aru?"  
>"Y-yes," the boy sobs, "anything is better than being so unwanted, daze."<br>The other Asian sighed softly as he led him back towards the bed, sitting them both down as he continued to rub his back. Slowly he petted the others hair, "Relax, relax, it's alright."  
>Slowly the Korean stops crying, his sobs turning into hic-ups.<br>Yao sighed softly as he continued to run his hand through his hair, "Feeling better?" He held back a frown as he once again wondered how he had suddenly become the comforter instead of cruel kidnapper.  
>Yong Soo nods slightly, wrapping his arms around the others waist, hugging him again.<br>Yao looked towards the ceiling as he wondered aloud, "What am I supposed to do with you now since you obviously do not want to return home, aru."  
>The boy just shrugs, not wanting to think about what was going to happen to him.<br>The Chinese man sighed as he laid back on the bed, making sure that he didn't lay down on the others arm as he mused aloud, "I could take you to a pirating village on the coast of Japan, I'm on good terms with a lot of people there and they will take care of you."  
>Yong Soo doesn't make any acknowledgement he'd even heard the man. Part of him just wanted to be somewhere people would care, but part of him was saying that it was right where he was.<br>Yao sighed softly as he spoke, poking the other gently on the head, "Kid, I would like some kind of response so I can know what to do, aru."  
>The Korean, not used to having any say in his life, just hugs the pirate harder.<br>The other frowned as he tried to roll onto his side so he was facing away from the boy. He found himself unable to though as the grip held him firmly in place. Speaking softly he gently patted Yong Soo's head, "Could you let me go?"  
>Yong Soo shakes his head quickly, obviously not wanting the other to move any time soon.<br>Yao sighed softly as he laid on the bed, thinking before asking, "How old are you, aru?"  
>"Sixteen, daze" is the immediate reply that pops out of the boys mouth.<br>The pirate's eye twitched as he was in truth in his twenties. Though he didn't reveal it as he asked, "Kid have you never really had guardian like contact?" In truth it was like the kid never had contact with his parents at all!  
>Yong Soo just blinks in confusion at the other. "What do you mean, daze? Like the mean old lady who used to watch me?"<br>"Meaning like someone that actually listened, helped, and comforted you, that kind of stuff aru," Yao explained as he shifted again, the grip on his waist still not lessening.  
>The younger Asian just shakes his head in reply.<br>"Well trust me I'm not going to leave, you can let go of me and move up instead of holding onto my waist," the other said gently.  
>Looking unsure if he could fully believe the pirate, Yong Soo hurriedly switches from hugging the others waist to the others neck.<br>Yao sighed softly as he spoke to the taller young man, "Better aru?" Seriously the kind was clingier than the Italian that followed Gilbert's younger brother around, Ludwig that was his name right?  
>Yong Soo nods, sniffing once more.<br>"Shush, is there anything you want to ask me?" the other asked gently as he cuddled the younger Asian, trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible... even though Yao had to deal with the death grip on his neck.  
>The Korean thinks for a few moments before finally asking, "I don't have to see that scary man again, do I, daze?"<br>"He is a good friend of mine and comes onto my ship very often. He might scare you for amusement but he won't actually hurt you... Unless he thinks you are hurting me, aru," Yao explained as he tried not to twitch as he felt the other burying his face into his neck.  
>Yong Soo frowns at this. "Why are you friends with such a scary person, daze?" he demands.<br>The pirate winced as he yelled into his ear, but explained calmly, "Because I have known him for a long time and have helped each other in many different ways. I saved him from falling deeper into insanity while he saved me from being murdered by the navy." Sure Ivan and him might not have been on the best terms when they first met, but now the Russian seemed to get nervous whenever he could no longer see Yao's ship.  
>Trembling slightly, the younger Asian asks, "So he really is insane, daze? He doesn't just look like it?" the worry evident in his voice.<br>"A little bit, but I and his sisters can control him. He has violent tenancies but as long as you remain on MY ship you will not have to worry." Yao explained as he ran a hand through the others hair again.  
>Yong Soo nods, slightly reassured. "Are his sisters scary like he is, daze?"<br>"One of them sister, she even scares Ivan, but the other is very kind," Yao said comfortingly as he tilted his head to the side, grumbling softly as he listened, "Typical Europeans, drinking before we are at a safe distance, aru."

Francis smiled softly as he walked into his room, wondering what would wait him as the raid had lasted a good 5 hours.

The Korean just looks at the pirate in confusion. "There are Europeans, daze?" he asks.

Arthur throws a vase at the french pirate as he enters, barely missing the others head as he does so. He was irritated and hungry.

"Three of the ships and crews are, Ivan and his crew are Russian," Yao explained as he patted his head.

"Oh my, if only your aim was a little better," Francis said with a smile, knowing that he could easily replace the porcelain as he looked towards the Brit, wondering how he was doing with the chain. In his hand he had a few plates of food as he had made the cook do his job before being allowed to celebrate.

Yong Soo nods in understanding before suddenly asking, "Are Europeans demons, daze?" as he remembers the red eyes of one. After all, only devils had red eyes, right?

The green eyed blond had been pulling on the chain ever since he had woke up again, and there was very little if anything to show for his efforts. Glaring at the frog, Arthur suddenly notices the food.

"Mattie~! I'm back!" Gilbert calls happily, barging into his room.

The Chinese man laughed softly as he spoke, "No, no they are human, they just come from a land far away from here... Oddly enough they are normal looking from where they were born. Gilbert is albino so he IS a rarity, aru."

Francis smiled softly as he stood out of reach from the shorter pirate, speaking with a small smirk, "Hungry Anglaterre?"

Matthew had stayed in the bed since he had woken up, blue eyes looking dazedly towards the sound of the others voice. Not being able to see without his glasses. "Eh?"

The boy nods at this. "Albino like the fuzzy white mice with the red eyes, daze?" he clarifies, wanting to make sure he understood.

Before Arthur has time to say anything, his stomach answers for him, growling loudly. Blushing, the Brit yells "Of course I am you bloody git!"

Laughing slightly, the albino hands the Canadians glasses to him. "I'm back from the raid!" he repeats, adding "And I got you something!"

Yao nodded is head, petting the others hair gently as he relaxed onto the bed.

Francis smirked softly at the sight of the others blush, staying just out of reach of Arthur's angry legs and hands, "Ah ah ah, why would I feed you after you tried to hit me with a vase and insulted me? Ma cher, you really must work on your manners."

The blond blinked as he pulled on his glasses, looking towards Gilbert he asked, "A raid? How long have I been out?" He was asking mostly himself as he slowly forced himself wake up and gingerly sat up.

Yong Soo snuggles into the older man, feeling wanted for the first time in his life and rather liking it.

"Because then I'll bloody starve!" Arthur yells, clearly annoyed. He was never in a good mood when he hadn't had his tea or when he was hungry.

Gilbert shrugs. "I don't really pay that much attention to time. It's when you pay attention to it that it either runs away or takes forever." he says simply.

Yao hummed softly as he wondered what he should do next. Starting to sing an old childhood song as he felt the other curling around him... He was having to take care of the child now, after all he would feel horribly guilty if he just left the boy now.

Francis grinned as he said lowly, a devious look coming to his eyes, "Say please~."

The other frowned as he mumbled out, "I'd like to know if the sun is even up." Looking towards the large pile of goods near the door he asked, "You said you had something for me?"

The Korean relaxes slowly at the song, drifting towards sleep even though it wasn't night.

Arthur glares, completely torn between his hunger and his pride.

"It's up. We raided during the really early morning right when the venders had set up but hadn't sold much." Gilbert says as he pulls out the silk garment he'd decided to loot. Happily he brings it to the blond. "Here you go! It's real silk too." he adds.

Yao waited until he was sure that the other was asleep before slowly slipping out of the bed and back onto deck, seeing Gilbert's ship to the left of him while Ivan's stuck close to his right.

"I'm waiting Anglaterre," Francis said with a small smirk as he watched the other, enjoying the fact that the fresh food was feeling the air with wonderful smells. After all, he was waiting for the Brit to bend to his will so he knew it would be safe to touch him.

Matthew blushed softly as he took the offered clothing, unfolding the white and red fabric as he spoke, "Y-You didn't need to do that... and isn't this a woman's kimono?" Being the navigator and researcher on his brother's ship meant that the blond had vast knowledge on many different cultures.

The English pirate scowls as he continues to be torn. Finally his hunger wins over, and he mutters "Please can I have some food." glaring the entire time, his face red.

Gilbert just shrugs, clearly having no idea. "I don't know, but I thought you would like it!" he says, smiling happily.

Antonio hummed softly as he walked down to his room, slowly unlocking the door as he nodded softly towards one of his crew members as he walked by.

Francis laughed softly as he laid the plate on the bed, "Now was that so hard?" He waited until the other had started to eat before moving to sit down next to him.

Matthew blushed as he muttered while nodding his head quickly, "I-It's lovely, merci beaucoup."

Romano, who had been sitting leaning against the door, angry as always, starts using every curse word he knows when suddenly the door is opened, causing him to fall over.

After quickly finishing the plate of food, Arthur asks, "Do you have any tea?" the scowl still on his face.

The albino beams at this. "You should try it on!" he urges.

The Spaniard managed to catch the boy before he crashed into the floor, easily picking him up as he said teasingly, "Really you are making me start to think that you can't go even one second without my attention."

Francis stood up again, opening the door as if on cue as he revealed a pirate tolding a tea set, thanking him quickly he explained, "I already know what you like." Pouring him a cup he offered it to the grumpy blond.

"Wha-What?" Matthew asked in alarm though as he looked at the begging red eyes he gave a defeated breath, slowly pulling on the kimono.

The Italian turns red, glares, and pouts, all at once at that.

Arthur just snorts at that, but takes the cup of tea.

Gilbert watches, happy that it seemed to be the correct size.

The pirate chuckled softly as he set the other back on his feet, asking with a small tilt of his head, "You were trying to get out of the room, was there something you needed?"

The long haired man waited until the other was taking sips of the warm drink before speaking, "...I rather enjoyed last night by the way."

Matthew frowned as he spun around in the kimono, "Does it look alright?" He knew he shouldn't really like the fact that he looked good in girl's clothing, but he didn't want to look bad either.

Romano shakes his head. "I wasn't trying to get out of the room, damnit!"

Arthur instantly spits the tea out and starts choking in his shock and embarrassment.

The pirate nods joyfully, suddenly hugging the other.

"Alright, alright, well is there anything you need now?" Antonio said with a small smile, kissing the other lightly on the lips as he hugged the boy to him.

"Oh something wrong darling?" Francis asked with a devious look to his blue eyes as he watched the red face of Arthur, "By the way you well have to wipe off the floor now~"

Matthew squeaked softly at the embrace, asking as he tried once again to forget about what had happened last night, though the pain in his rump wasn't really allowing that, "S-So what is the plan of your little group now?"

Romano shakes his head quickly, before suddenly remembering something. "I'm fucking hungry, tomato bastard!"

Arthur just glares at the other. "Don't call me darling." he finally growls.

Gilbert just shrugs. "We're getting a safe distance away and then headed somewhere else." he says, enjoying hugging his liebe.

Antonio smiled softly as he pulled the other with him towards the kitchen, "Let's get something to eat then, after that we can go above deck. You'll be able to see who exactly are our new allies."

Francis chuckled deeply as he leaned closer to the Brit's face, "I think I have the right to call you whatever I want. After all, you haven't forgotten this have you?" Gently he tugged on the chain still attached to the collar of his captive.

Matthew blushed hard as he was held still, pressing for more information, "Where exactly are we going?"

Romano nods, agreeing for once.

Turning even redder, Arthur gives the french man a look that clearly brought to mind the saying, 'if looks could kill...'

The albino shrugs again. "Wherever we end up agreeing on." he says, nuzzling the others head.

Antonio smiled as he walked into the dinning room, a table and chair set up strictly for himself and any visiting captains. Seeing the other crew members also sitting around the room and eating he couldn't help but feel the urge to tease his prisoner. Sitting down in his chair he pulled Romano to sit down in his lap, obviously refusing to let the Italian sit by himself.

Francis only giggled at the deadly look, suddenly gripping his chin he placed a kiss on those pale lips, "Now, now Iggy, that look is rather... alluring." The french were always known for being willing to do almost anything to get what they want.


End file.
